Amantes de Oficina - TWO SHOT
by Xmeli01
Summary: Kagome, necesitada de recursos acepta el empleo que su hermana consiguió para ella. Sin embargo al conocer a su flamante jefe no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente atraída por él, aunque existe un pequeño detalle: Sesshomaru Taisho, es casado. Dos capítulos únicos para esta historia es el resumen de los amantes de oficina.
1. Chapter 1

**SHOT / Versión Kagome.**

Nerviosa era poco ¡aterrada! Era la palabra correcta. Mordió con fuerza la uña de su dedo índice sin dejar de observar las inmensas puertas de metal por enfrente.

Por detrás medianos cubículos grises que resguardaban al menos una docena de secretarías que iban y venían haciendo eco con sus tacones de aquí para allá; todas las vestiduras con trajes ejecutivos negros y luciendo una melena sujeta por una alta coleta. De pronto se puede tener una incómoda y fuera de lugar, se e inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior. La falda de tablones era discreta pero no elegante, tampoco lo era la camisa de manga corta y sus discretas sandalias no competían contra el ejército de agujas que rechinan en el mármol al andar. Volvió a morder su uña y se preguntó si notarían el escaso esmalte en esta.

-Higurashi -llamó una mujer de ojos color rubí que caminaba por el largo pasillo resguardada por cinco sujetos con aspecto asesino.

Ella se levantó y hizo una reverencia para reconocer a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Un placer señora Taisho prestada casi tartamudeando.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, puedes tutearme.

La joven se quedó la cara y quedó admirada de contemplar la belleza del rostro de la mujer enrollada en un vestido blanco estilo griego. Labios carmín y cabellos ondulados de un tono caoba le daban un aspecto casi divino.

-Sigue siendo un placer.

La mujer frunció la boca y se preguntó si en otra mujer ese gesto se vería tan bien como ella. Entonces se sintió examinado de pies a cabeza y casi pudo jurar que hasta olfateada.

-Tienes mucho parecido con tu hermana al sonreír que el único que las diferencias son ...

-Los ojos -completo como siempre. Estaba más que acostumbrado que cuando la diferenciaban.

-Si. Haz heredado unos bonitos ojos azules, Kagome.

Ruborizándose por el comentario quiso desaparecer al sentir sus mejillas.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-Kagura -corrigió -ya te dije que puedes tutearme.

-Lo siento.

-Bien -movió su mano hacia la puerta de hierro al final del pasillo -le dijo que él se sentó en su secretaria privada pero insiste en ponerte aprueba.

El estómago de Kagome se transformó en un agujero negro.

-¿Una prueba? -Repitió confundida.

-Si. Estarás unos días y después de ese lapso él va a considerar si te quedas o no.

Kagome asintió.

-Pues vamos a presentarte a mi flamante marido.

Cuando Kagura comenzó a andar por el pasillo con esa seguridad que no creía tener ni en sueños se preguntó si debía seguirla por detrás o marchar a su lado. La respuesta llegó enseguida.

-Camina junto a mí, Kagome. Detesto hablar con la pared.

Apresuró el paso y le dio alcance. Lo que parecían tres metros de distancia se le tres millas.

-Recuérdame cuántos idiomas hablas -comentó al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano para tomar el picaporte.

-Veinte.

Y la risa de la mujer divina se prolonga más aún al empujar las puertas y revela una impecable oficina. El gran ventanal con el monte Fuji de fondo le daba un toque omnipotente; un largo escritorio de piedra negra con varios papeles acomodados en la torre y el respaldo de una silla de cuero que ocultaba la presencia de alguien más.

—Cariño —dijo la voz de Kagura al avanzar hasta el escritorio y rodearlo. Kagome trago saliva y se detuvo justo por debajo del umbral de la puerta —tu nueva secretaria ha llegado —eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa de por medio —Kagome, toma asiento —ofreció al extender su mano a una de las tres sillas libres.

Deseo no parecer inseguro pero la verdad era que quería caer de espaldas. Una vez que su trasero tocó la superficie, la silla ejecutiva se giró. Una ciencia cierta no supo si abrió la boca o los ojos por el impacto. Si Kagura era una mujer divina su marido era el creador de ese rótulo porque nunca en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan hermoso. Poseedor de una larga capa plateada, ojos dorados y facciones sumamente varoniles en el que Kagome comenzó a sentir por su pobre apariencia ¿Quién era ella para estar en presencia de semejantes dioses de la belleza? ¡Por Kami! ¡Que es un crimen ser tan hermoso!

-Sesshomaru, ella es: Higurashi Kagome.

Su percepción de lo bonito es ligado con lo bueno y puro se acabó en el cuento lo vio entrecerrar sus bonitos ojos.

-Es solo una mocosa -azuzó sin dejar de verla a detalle. Kagome preguntó si estaba notando sus facciones joviales, su cabello azabache o quizás solo se limitaba a ver los andrajos con los que iba vestida.

-No soy una mocosa -atajó ella sin tener control de su lengua. Kagura sonrió y su marido creció en el mundo, se limitó a la muerte del estudiante en la celestial -hablo, la educación y el derecho a la educación. como Harvard y Oxford.

-¿Y qué hace una niña genio en mi oficina? Cuando debería estar en una universidad universitaria, diríjase a su esposa. No pretendo mi empresa en una guardería infantil.

Todos los nervios que la embriagaron desde la mañana se esfumaron para transformarse en un coraje infinito.

-Ella viene a ...

-Deseo trabajar para pagar mis gastos de universidad -intervino antes de que Kagura podría terminar de explicar. Sesshomaru volvió a la vida, respiró hondo y recargó sus ojos en la mesa sin dejar de mirar, es algo inflexible para mí economía en estos momentos.

-Un trabajo de verano -opinó Kagura por una vez -no fue por mucho tiempo, cariño. Además necesitas algo que no sea un Jaken en estos dos meses y alguien mejor que Kagome.

El peliplata respiro hondo como intentando denegar su mejor respuesta. Sin embargo Kagome estaba a punto de salir por la puerta grande; era la primera vez que era tratada sin recato alguno y sin contar la mujer de infantil de la que había sido señalada. A nada se le ocurre de salir corriendo vociferando pestes pero se controla, repite una y otra vez. _Es amiga de tu hermana, es amiga de tu hermana._

-Estarás a prueba estos tres días al fin. Kagura salto de gusto pero Sesshomaru no me pareció muy contento-cometes un solo error y te vas -sentenció con voz de hiel.

Kagome se limitó a asentir sin demostrar ninguna emoción de rabia.

-Soy el primero en llegar y el último en salir, así que no quiero tener quejas por el horario -El gabinete volvió a asentir -el único móvil que está en uso de la empresa y están expresamente prohibidos: las visitas al área de trabajo, los permisos de cualquier índole y relación amorosa con los demás empleados ¿entendiste?

-Si señor Taisho.

Aguantándose las ganas de patear la cola se limitó a la cabeza en forma positiva.

-Comienzas mañana a las cinco horas. El pase de entrada te lo entregan en recepción.

Se puso de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia que solo Kagura respondió y dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

-Y no preguntaste por la paga -protestó su hermana.

-Oye, oye ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? -Kagome se llevó un bocado de agua a la boca mientras se recargaba su cuerpo en la encimera de la cocina para mejor en el ángulo el rebanado perfecto de las papas.

-Que te morías del miedo y que al final querías patearle el culo al marido de Kagura -repitió sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo -sí, él escuchado todo.

Kagome frunció el ceño y tragó para responder.

-La maternidad debería ser sensible, no una insensible hermana mayor.

-No insensible a la soja, soy directo y eficaz. Y la paga era un tema importante para hacer sus cálculos y obtener un presupuesto de lo que puedes gastar.

-Tu lado contable tampoco ayuda, hermanita.

-Para ser nerd te hace falta malicia.

-¡Oye! -Exclamó al cruzarse de brazos -me gusta que me cuides pero no que exageres.

Entonces los ojos marrones la vieron directamente.

—Eres mi hermana menor Kagome, siempre voy a cuidarte aunque no te guste.

Ella roló los ojos en respuesta.

—Vale. Ahora dime de donde conoces a una tía tan maja.

Sonrió antes de regresar a su tarea.

—Cursamos juntas la misma universidad y después compartimos el mismo trabajo.

—¡Modelaba contigo! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Algo así.

Kikyo siempre respondía con esa magnífica palabra cuando no quería tocar un tema incómodo. Aquel que no la conocía, entendería que de insistir aún después de pronunciarla se ganaría un pase directo a su indiferencia.

—¡Llegue! —exclamaron desde el vestíbulo.

Y enseguida los ojos azules de Kagome buscaron los de su hermana. Le encantaba descubrir ese brillo especial que solo provocaba su cuñado.

—Cuñada —dijo al entrar a la cocina y depositarle un beso en la mejilla —amor mío —abrazo a Kikyo por la espalda y estrechó suavemente sus hombros —pequeño bebé —y acarició el abultado vientre.

—Saliste temprano —dijo Kikyo al terminar de rebañar y girarse para depositarle un beso en los labios.

—Me cambiaron la guardia y hoy no tuve muchos pacientes —dirigió su atención hacia Kagome —¿Cómo te fue Kag? ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

Agacho la cabeza enseguida.

—Lo hizo pero ha descubierto que su jefe es un tirano precioso.

—¿Precioso? —repitió incrédulo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —comento irritada.

La pareja se miró y sonrió en complicidad.

—¿Y ya le dijiste a mi hermano que existe un hombre al que consideras _precioso_?

Kagome puso las manos a jarra completamente indignada.

—Ya te dije que Bankotsu y yo no estamos juntos. No sé porque siguen tejiendo esa idea en su cabeza.

Una de las cosas que le gustaba de la vida de su hermana era el marido que le tocó. Suikotsu era reconocido como el mejor médico pediatra del país y había conocido a Kikyo durante sus prácticas en el hospital en que fue internada por una lesión en el tobillo; según su hermana bastó el contacto visual entre ambos para saberse el uno para el otro y todo lo que vino después fue solo para fortalecer lo que ya intuían: tuvieron un noviazgo breve y una boda de ensueño. Suikotsu era amable, tierno, adoraba a los niños y sobre todo era muy compresivo, algo que distaba mucho de su hermano: Bankotsu quien navegaba con bandera de mujeriego irresistible. Sin duda alguna, muy opuesto a los gustos de Kagome. Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba una historia de amor como la de su hermana mayor; ella también quería experimentar el amor a primera vista y ser correspondida con la misma intensidad.

Después de una breve plática entre el matrimonio y los miles de mimos y risas hacia Kikyo, al fin se fue acostar con una sola idea en su cabeza: cerrarle la boca al engreído.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

—¿Eso te vas a poner? —preguntó la voz de su hermana por detrás. Kagome salto del susto provocando que la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo resbalara un poco.

—¡Por Kami, hermana! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —se llevó las manos al pecho e intento normalizar su respiración.

Kikyo aún envuelta en su bata de dormir avanzó hasta la cama de Kagome y tomó entre sus dedos la prenda que iba a ponerse para su primer día de trabajo.

—No puedes ponerte esto —dijo al mirarla sería.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no? Es decente y formal.

Kikyo negó con la cabeza.

—Esto más bien parece informal y hippie.

—Oye…

—Ya hemos hablado de que debes de cambiar tu forma de vestir si de verdad quieres que te traten como adulto —la azabache menor hizo una mueca fastidiada —serás la secretaria de ese jefe que consideras un petulante y si bien no quieres ganarte más apodos como: _infantil o niña_ tienes que tomarte enserio lo que te dije.

—Bien, bien —alzó la mano y le arrancó de las manos el overol corto —pero resulta que no tengo dinero para comprarme ropa nueva y sabes que no me gusta dejar de ser yo misma.

—Es tu primer trabajo, Kagome.

Las hermanas se vieron a los ojos durante unos largos segundos.

—No me gustan los cambios —dijo al fin Kagome.

—Vamos hacer una cosa —comenzó a decir Kikyo en el mismo tono que usaba para convencer a Suikotsu —déjame arreglarte estos días que estarás a prueba y si dejan de llamarte infantil y obtienes el empleo seguirás haciéndolo durante el tiempo que trabajes, después podrás regresar a tu modo hippie.

Kagome arqueó ambas cejas sorprendida. Después relajó su rostro y negó.

—Imposible, no tengo ropa suficiente para un cambio así y ya te dije que no tengo dinero.

Entonces Kikyo sonrió maliciosamente.

—Déjame encargarme de eso. Ven.

La jalo por la muñeca y literalmente la arrastro hasta su habitación, Kagome se sujetaba el borde de la toalla intentando que esta no bajara entonces Kikyo se detuvo frente a su armario y abrió de un empujón las dos puertas. Kagome abrió la boca y los ojos del impacto. En lo que ella creía un diminuto closet en realidad era una habitación anexa a la recámara, una que resguardaba filas de vestidos, blusas, faldas, zapatos y bolsos de todos los colores y marcas.

—¿Qué tienda robaste, Kikyo? —preguntó aun admirando las prendas.

—Digamos que fueron cortesías de algunas marcas reconocidas por trabajar como modelo y aunque me retire hace tiempo aún las conservo. Después de todo nunca se sabe cuándo te serán útil.

Kagome pasaba las manos por la hilera de vestidos, la suave tela se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—Empiezo a preguntarme porque nunca me enseñaste este lugar.

—En primera porque quizás nunca me importo mucho tu forma de vestir —Kagome entrecerró sus ojos — y segundo, es tu primer empleo y no uno cualquiera —se hizo un silencio que la obligó a girarse hacia ella —también —añadió casi de forma nostálgica —me gustaría verte como lo que eres antes de que abandones la casa y no te veamos más.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco. Hablar de su partida para entrar a una universidad lejos de su país aún afligía a su hermana.

Así que resignada dejo caer los hombros en señal de derrota.

—Bien, seré tu rata de laboratorio —Kikyo salto de gusto por primera vez en la mañana —pero no vayas a exagerar.

—No, no —dijo al recorrer el closet con la mirada —solo te haré ver más mujer.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Se dejó de morder la uña cuando percibió el pinchazo de dolor. Resoplo al notar la pequeña gota de sangre y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Ahí estaba ella, hecha otra vez un manojo de nervios. Esta vez atrapada en una falda de tubo roja a juego de una blusa blanca holgada sin mangas, maquillada, peinada con un bonito chongo y sentada de mala gana en recepción esperaba a poder entrar a la oficina de su jefe. Según las palabras de la recepcionista, el señor Taisho se encontraba en una importante junta que no duraría más de una hora y como no había mencionado ninguna indicación para ella tenía que esperar a que el omnipotente hombre saliera. Pero la hora pasó y Kagome se desesperaba cada vez más y más. Por momentos le echaba la culpa a su atuendo (sentía que su trasero resaltaba demasiado) y por otro lado a la grosería de ese tipo por citarla tan temprano y, justamente cuando reprochaba internamente su suerte las puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par y revelando al ser petulante que tanto criticaba por su impuntualidad; estaba perfectamente vestido en un total traje negro y en esta ocasión había dejado sueltos sus largos cabellos plateados, lucía increíblemente hermoso.

Cuando avanzó, Kagome se puso de pie enseguida, llamando la atención de los ojos dorados. La figura varonil se detuvo frente a ella y el séquito de guardaespaldas también.

—¿Me espera? —demandó a saber sin dejar de recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Kagome trago duró ¿Qué acaso no la reconocía?

—Es su secretaria privada, Señor Taisho —dijo una de las recepcionistas por detrás —lo está esperando desde hace una hora.

Al parecer el hombre se había quedado sorprendido algo que disimulo muy bien al entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Higurashi ¿Verdad? —Kagome asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna —¿Ya te dieron el móvil de la empresa? —negó con la cabeza. Entonces él se dio la media vuelta y extendió la mano hacia la chica que al igual que Kagome parecía perder el aliento ¿acaso este hombre causaba el mismo efecto en todas? —al llegar, siempre vas a dejar tu móvil en recepción y recibirás este a cambio —le mostró el iPhone —al retirarte lo vas a dejar aquí y recogerás el tuyo. No me gustan las notas en papel así que también vas a cargar con la iPad, todo lo que tengas que revisar y enviarme me lo dirigirás a mi correo personal —uno de los guaruras le tendió el aparato —tienes expresamente prohibido dar mi número privado, al menos que te autorice personalmente que lo hagas —miro su reloj de pulsera (un Rolex) y frunció el ceño —acompáñame, en el camino te iré dando las demás instrucciones y más te vale que las memorices porque no repito ninguna indicación dos veces.

En cuanto comenzó a andar Kagome supo que tenía que ir detrás de él y durante el trayecto se dedicó a observarlo de espaldas. Alto y poseedor de un cuerpo seguramente bien trabajado, Sesshomaru Taisho emanaba atractivo por cada poro de su piel. No puedo evitar que sus ojos viajaran hacia su trasero y se sonrojo de tan solo imaginar las proporciones de su virilidad.

—Sube —indicó al abrirle la puerta del automóvil negro. Sin chistar entro seguida por él. Incómoda ocupó el asiento de la ventanilla y en automático bajo el doblado de su falda, la condenada se le subía hasta los muslos cada que se sentaba —¿Hablas ruso?

—Sí Señor.

—¿Qué tanto? —sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su saco y sin verla comenzaba a revisarlo.

—E dejado en claro que mi traducción es perfecta, Señor Taisho.

Sesshomaru entonces elevó su atención hacia ella provocándole un rubor instantáneo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —azuzó al regresar a su tarea —el empresario Naraku Ivanov es un personaje difícil de persuadir y necesito de tus habilidades traductoras.

—Sí señor, Taisho.

—Llama al restaurante Botan y confirma la asistencia de tres personas —la muchacha le miró incrédula, el hombre entonces señaló entonces el iPad —todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí, comienza a revisarla.

Los nervios por la presencia del hermoso hombre y su vestimenta ajustada desaparecieron en cuanto comenzó a trabajar. Confirmó la asistencia del restaurante y el resto del viaje se dedicó a revisar de arriba abajo el aparato digital, encontrando el directorio de casi todos los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio, las líneas de viaje de primera clase y un sinfín de números de hoteles por todo el mundo.

—¿Tienes pasaporte y visa? —preguntó de repente.

—Sí señor, Taisho.

—Si haces bien tu trabajo, en dos semanas partirás conmigo a Nueva York —Kagome arqueo ambas cejas —estaremos ahí un par de días. Mi chofer pasará por ti, asegúrate de traer equipaje.

Deduciendo que era por asuntos laborales asintió.

—¿En qué hotel reservó, señor Taisho?

—Ninguno —azuzó sin verla —nos quedaremos en mi apartamento —entonces si trago duro ¿ella sola con el dios de la belleza en una misma habitación? —te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes —agregó y fue cuando Kagome notó como la miraba con malicia —no muerdo, Higurashi.

—Lo siento Señor pero considero que es inapropiado.

—¿Por qué? —adujo.

—Usted es un hombre casado y yo soy soltera, puede sujetarse a malos entendidos.

—Kagura nos alcanzará después.

—Con mayor razón debo de insistir en quedarme en otro sitio.

Sesshomaru aspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Resérvate el hotel más cercano al Central Park.

Se limitó a regresar su atención a la pantalla y a contar mentalmente hasta cien para bajar el calor de sus mejillas ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué aquello había sonado tremendamente sugerente? _Es tu imaginación, Kag_ se repitió una y otra vez.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

El señor Naraku Ivanov era un hombre atractivo e intimidante pero existía algo en su persona que le provocaba pavor. Así que ignorando las miradas de hiel entre ambos hombres, tradujo del ruso al japonés y en viceversa sin problema alguno, aunque en más de una ocasión fue capaz de percatarse de la clara rivalidad entre ambos; al final de la tarde los dos habían cerrado un contrato con cuantiosas ventajas monetarias. Se estrecharon la mano y Sesshomaru se retiró seguido por una Kagome hambrienta.

—El chofer te llevará de regreso a la empresa —dijo al abrirle la puerta del auto —espérame en mi oficina y dile a la recepcionista que te entregue todos los contratos de este año para revisarlos a mi regreso. Puedes comer en la cafetería o tomar un descanso de una hora. Nos vemos más tarde.

El regreso fue menos estresante sin la presencia del peliplata pero comer en absoluta soledad fue extraño, estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de su hermana y su cuñado, a las pláticas llenas de recuerdos de un noviazgo tierno y a las miles de sugerencias de aceptar una cita con Bankotsu. Sonrió de lado amargamente y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esa sería su vida de lograr partir fuera de su país.

Entrar por segunda vez a la oficina le causó una sensación extraña pues sin la presencia de Sesshomaru Taisho el lugar parecía menos atemorizante y hasta podría decir menos tenso. Pero descubrir las dos únicas fotos en su librero le hizo ratificar lo frío y distante que era. Una de ellas mostraba a Kagura y a él en la celebración de su boda, ambos serios y sin la expresión de felicidad que Kikyo y Suikotsu tenían en las suyas. Y la siguiente mostraba a Kagura en solitario con un abanicó blanco que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro sin embargo en esta podía vérsele sonreír. Entonces desvió su atención hacia la infinidad de lomos de libros, encontrando uno que llamó su atención; rezaba con letras doradas: _la historia y noble sangre de los youkai_ no puedo evitar reír ante semejante título y optó por tomarlo de su lugar. Abrió el descolorido libro de piel y lo que leyó en las primeras páginas hizo diluir su sonrisa de burla a dibujar una de cara de miedo.

No obstante la abertura espontánea de las puertas de metal hizo que en automático la muchacha escondiera el libro a sus espaldas.

—Aquí te traigo los contratos de todo el año —dijo la recepcionista al entrar con una torre de hojas entre los brazos —si necesitas algo más me llamas por el interlocutor.

Y se dio la media vuelta sin mirarla y una vez que pudo suspirar aliviada, Kagome avanzó hasta su bolsa e introdujo el libro sin pensarlo dos veces. Una última vez miro el lomo de piel antes de cerrarla por completo.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

—¿Los leíste todos? —preguntó el hombre con voz fría. Kagome asintió sin verlo, ahora le daba miedo si quiera verlo a los ojos —¿Encontraste algún error? —tecleaba sin dejar de observar el monitor, la muchacha sentada frente a él pasaba hoja tras hoja.

—Únicamente pequeños retrasos en algunos pagos a los distribuidores —contestó cada vez más nerviosa. Alzo la cara y se topó con la mirada ambarina. Trago saliva al sentirse inspeccionada.

Era media noche y la luna creciente se enmarcaba por detrás de la ventana, reflejando con sus rayos planteados la silueta del hombre.

—¿Sucede algo? —esta vez uso un tono sereno y pausado.

—No —contestó enseguida regresando su atención a la pila de hojas —nada —añadió al pasarle un tanto de hojas.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo sin más —nos vemos mañana.

Entonces se animó a preguntarle lo que desde la mañana quería.

—¿Ocupare algún cubículo?

—No. Tu lugar es aquí en mi oficina —Sesshomaru había postrado los dos codos en la mesa y volvía a verla con esa tenacidad que la ponía nerviosa —he tomado una decisión —dijo después de una larga pausa.

—¿Cuál, Señor Taisho?

—Puedes llamarme Sesshomaru, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—¿Sus trabajadores también le tutean? —él entrecerró sus ojos claramente ofendido —no me gustaría tener ninguna ventaja que algún otro no tiene con Usted.

—Como desees —siseo —tienes el empleo.

—Usted dijo que…

—No es necesaria la prueba de tres días, Higurashi. Haz superado todas el día de hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

—Entonces lo que me dijo antes…

—Conmigo no existen segundas oportunidades, mucho menos periodos de prueba.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Si, había leído todo el libro y lo devolvió antes de que repararan en su ausencia. Una noche entera le bastó para descubrir el secreto mejor guardado del mundo en el contenido de un libro del hombre más atrayente del planeta entero. Pero una cosa era leerlo y otra comprobarlo.

Durante los días siguientes se dedicó a confirmar lo que sospechaba y no pillarlo le engendró más curiosidad de lo que imaginó. Obviamente que se lo reservo para sí misma, no quería involucrar a su familia y mucho menos echar a perder la oportunidad de descubrir a los seres sobrenaturales que relataban las historias feudales de Japón. Sin embargo observar detenidamente a Sesshomaru Taisho comenzaba a cobrarle factura, muchas veces se sorprendió admirándolo más de lo normal; ya no era solo por buscar en él indicios de su verdadera naturaleza sino también por gusto y porque de alguna u otra forma se sentía tremendamente atraída por él. Sabía que estaba casado y que su esposa era una de las mejores amigas de Kikyo pero quería al menos tener la posibilidad de descubrir parte del enigma que rodeaba al sujeto y en algún punto dejó de importarle los riesgos a los que se estaba exponiendo, convenciéndose así misma de que todo era por ver con sus propios ojos la verdad.

Empezó así a esmerarse aún más en su apariencia resaltando los atributos que antes no se hubiese atrevido a mostrar, pues según la lectura los youkai mostraban parte de su verdadera forma cuando se sentían sexualmente atraídos por una hembra sin embargo Sesshomaru parecía indiferente, alguna que otra vez le pareció notar una mirada de soslayó que desaparecía en cuanto ella prestaba atención algo que por supuesto la decepcionó porqué la única que parecía emocionarse por ello era Kikyo, quien bendecía a diario el trabajo que había hecho cambiar de pies a cabeza a su pequeña hermana. Resignada desistió de su plan por descubrirlo infraganti. Hasta que la semana para partir con él a Nueva York llego.

—¿Llevas todo lo que te dije? —quiso saber su hermana desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, si —volvió a repetir. Jalaba la pesada maleta repleta de ropa seleccionada minuciosamente por Kikyo.

—Suikotsu me manda a decirte que le traigas un recuerdo —Kagome asintió antes de abrazar a su hermana para despedirse.

—Dile que cuente con ello —agachándose le depositó un cariñoso beso al abultado vientre de Kikyo —y a mi sobrino también le traeré algo.

—No gastes mucho —sugirió Kikyo —solo llevas lo que has ahorrado.

—Descuida, lo repondré cuando el Señor Taisho me pague al concluir mi trabajo.

—¿Es todo señorita? —el chofer se había acercado para tomar el equipaje.

—Sí, es todo —respondió dirigiéndose al diminuto hombrecito.

—Espero que regresando aceptes salir con alguien.

Si, ella también se lo había pensado y considero que dado la confusión de sus sentimientos lo mejor era olvidarse de sus fantasías y buscar a un hombre que mantuviera ocupada su cabeza.

—Vale. Dile a Suikotsu que tiene mi permiso de pasarle mi número a Bankotsu —Kikyo amplio su sonrisa —pero sino me convence a la primera cita no volverá a repetirse.

—Yo me encargo.

Volvieron abrazarse y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Kagome partió.

El vuelo con su jefe fue igual de silencioso que en las ocasiones donde ambos trabajan sin dirigirse la palabra y aunque no se esperaba el uso del jet privado más tarde lo agradeció. El hacer escalas, subiendo y bajando de varios aviones no le parecía nada cómodo, así que bendijo internamente su oportunidad de viajar en un vuelo directo.

—Habrá una fiesta de caridad por la noche —dijo ella al checar la agenda. Sesshomaru alzó los ojos y prestó atención —en la mansión del Señor Ökami Kōga. La invitación incluye un pase extra pero la asistente de su esposa me comentó que no podría alcanzarlo por un evento privado que tiene en Dubái.

Dos semanas y había aprendido a manejar todo el entorno de Sesshomaru Taisho. No había una sola cosa que se le pasara desapercibida y hasta el momento no existía ningún error de su parte que comprometería su trabajo.

—Bien. Entonces tendrás que acompañarme —los ojos azules buscaron los dorados. Sorprendida era poco, estaba pasmada, ella pretendía usar la ausencia de su jefe para turistear por la ciudad.

—Por supuesto, señor Taisho.

—¿Qué tengo después?

—Al otro día no tiene nada señor. Usted pidió no agendar nada para pasar el día con su esposa pero…

—¿Qué más?

Una extraña sensación la embriago. No era la primera vez que la señora Kagura le cancelaba a Sesshomaru, tampoco lo era, la indiferencia con la que a veces se trataban no obstante en esta ocasión podría jurar existía algo más que solo frialdad por parte de ambos.

—La reunión con el empresario… —leyó el apellido tres veces antes de pronunciarlo —Taisho Inuyasha.

Por supuesto que noto como frunció el ceño, combinada con una mueca que más bien parecía de asco pero intento no parecer sorprendida o curiosa.

—Cancela, no estoy de humor para tratar con él.

Dedujo que quizás se trataba de algún pariente que aborrecía así que se limitó a asentir.

—¿Puedo mover entonces sus reuniones pendientes para ese día?

—Si. Adelante.

—Eso es todo.

—Perfecto. Pasaré por ti para ir a la fiesta. Lleva solo el teléfono de la empresa.

—Sí Señor, Taisho.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Definitivamente iba a matar a su hermana al regresar a Japón. No era porque no le gustara el vestido corte sirena, tampoco lo era porque fuera negro pero el tremendo escote por toda su espalda era una exageración sin contar las dos tiras que unidas por detrás de su cuello eran las únicas que sostenían a tan atrevido atuendo.

—Hermanita, reza porque llegando sigas embarazada.

A regañadientes y siendo su última opción se lo puso. Sujeto su melena en un alto chongo y desprendió algunos bucles de su cabellera negra, pintó sus labios de rojo vivo y seleccionó unas sombras negras para resaltar el color de sus ojos azules. Se colgó unos pendientes largos y como último toque, perfumo su cuerpo en fragancia de vainilla.

Cuando su jefe la recibió en la recepción del hotel pudo percibir el impacto en todos sus gestos.

—Buenas noches Señor, Taisho.

—Higurashi —correspondió al brindarle su brazo.

Él como siempre lucía guapísimo, atrayente e irresistible. Llevaba un frac negro muy elegante y su melena plateada había sido sujeta por una alta coleta. Dándole ese toque tan varonil que a ella le gustaba.

—Estás radiante —dijo al abrirle la puerta.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirle un halago y obviamente no pudo controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Gracias.

—No te separes de mi al llegar —dijo después de sentarse a su lado.

—Como ordene se…

—Por esta noche, hazme el favor de llamarme solo: Sesshomaru —iba a protestar pero la cara de seriedad que se le dibujo la convenció.

—Solo por hoy, Sesshomaru.

La fiesta era lo que esperaba: ostentosa, elegante y selectiva. Juraría a ver visto entre el gentío al gobernador de Manhattan y alguna que otra celebridad infiltrada y por un instante se preguntó si todos los asistentes compartían la condición de Sesshomaru _ni siquiera lo comprobaste_ dijo la voz en su cabeza.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó alguien por detrás. Sesshomaru se giró sin soltarla de su brazo y ella no hizo el ademán de querer desprenderse. Pero lo que contemplo la dejó impactada. Se trataba de un hombre casi igual a Sesshomaru: cabellos plateados y los ojos dorados —pero si es mi medio hermano.

Kagome no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas.

—Inuyasha —nombró en un tono de repudió.

El ambiente se tensó y abruptamente un frío sepulcral la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y dónde dejaste a Kagura? —fijó su atención en Kagome —no me digas que al fin te separaste de esa arpía.

Ignorante de las relaciones familiares de Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos sin articular ninguna palabra.

—Inuyasha —volvió a repetir Sesshomaru pero esta vez en un tono de advertencia —ella es Kagome, mi asistente privada —una sonrisa ladina surcó el guapo rostro del hombre —Kagome, él es mi…

—Medio hermano —completo al tomarle una de las manos y besarle en el dorso —un placer.

—Un gusto —dijo ella al deslizar sus dedos de la mano del muchacho.

—Tienes buen gusto para escoger a tus asistentes, quizás debería de comenzar a buscar por donde tú, Sesshomaru.

Los hermanos se observaron con un odio visible para todos aquellos en su entorno, era más que notoria su enemistad.

—¡Hey! —exclamó alguien más. Un hombre moreno, alto y de ojos azules —que bueno que encuentro a los hermanos Taisho juntos, me ahorran el viaje.

Todo indicaba que su aparición no había sido solamente por casualidad.

—Aprovechemos que el baile va a comenzar para hablar en privado —continuó diciendo el hombre de ojos azules.

—Conmigo ya hablaste lo que quisiste —atajo Inuyasha y entonces fijó su atención en Kagome —¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —ofreció al extenderle la mano —después de todo eres sólo su asistente.

La muchacha se quedó perpleja. Miro a Sesshomaru primero, que claramente observaba a su hermano con ganas de querer matarlo en ese mismo lugar y después a Inuyasha quien parecía divertido. Lo ideal era aceptar pero por otra parte le había dicho a su jefe que no se separaría de él, iba a negarse cuando alguien más habló por ella.

—Sí, ve con ella —dijo el joven ojiazul —además son temas privados que nadie puede escuchar.

Apenas consciente de lo que pasaba en su torno se vio obliga aceptar.

¿En qué momento se colaron al centro de la pista? No lo supo porque todos sus sentidos estaban en el tacto del muchacho en su espalda, pues había extendido toda su palma en el centro de la misma.

—Te sientes algo tensa —murmuro él. Lo primero que tenía que admitir era que Inuyasha era muy guapo y lo segundo que quizás era igual de peligroso que su medio hermano, eso, si comprobaba lo que deseaba.

—Solo estoy algo acalorada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció de repente.

Asintió y enseguida fue sacada del ojo del huracán. No se atrevió ni siquiera a buscar a su jefe, tenía miedo de encontrarse con esos ojos asesinos.

—¿Y desde cuando trabajas para él?

Kagome se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió todo su contenido antes de responder.

—Hace dos semanas aproximadamente —el sabor dulce y alcoholizado de la champán le hizo tomar otra. Inuyasha la miraba fascinado.

—¿Y tienes novio? —preguntó al llevarse la copa a los labios.

Kagome negó.

—No, pero no estoy segura de querer uno.

—¿Por qué? Eres una mujer muy atractiva y seguramente abra más de uno que desee el puesto.

—No estoy interesada en ese tipo de relaciones.

Inuyasha se carcajeó provocando que sus facciones se vieran aún más atrayentes. Jamás había visto reír a Sesshomaru de esa forma, de pronto, se preguntó cómo sería un jefe sonriente en lugar de uno frío y distante.

—¿En qué tipo entonces? —y otra risa pícara se le dibujo —no me digas que te gustan las…

—¡No! —exclamó enseguida y volvió a tomarse toda la copa por los nervios —solo que por el momento no me llama la atención tener una relación amorosa.

—¡Oh! ¿Te rompieron el corazón? —preguntó al entregarle otra copa llena. Kagome jugó con el vidrio por unos segundos antes de beber la mitad, de repente se sentía más valiente.

—La verdad es que nunca he tenido novio —Inuyasha arqueo ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a escucharla, no pudo evitar sentirse bien pues era la primera vez que un hombre ajeno a su familia le prestaba atención —ni siquiera e besado a nadie —y se empinó el resto del alcohol.

—Eso podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo —de pronto la cara de Inuyasha se aproximaba a la suya y el corazón de Kagome saltó de emoción al percibir su cálido aliento golpear su nariz. Los deseos por correr y huir fueron reprimidos por la sensación de desinhibirse y cerró los ojos dispuesta a corresponder.

—Aléjate de ella —musitó una voz hiel.

Kagome percibió una corriente fría golpearla en la espalda e Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia el sujeto que ahora jalaba del codo de la muchacha para posarla a su lado.

—Como siempre, tan oportuno —dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de reír maliciosamente.

La azabache miraba horrorizada a los dos hermanos, confrontándose en un duelo de muerte con solo el lenguaje corporal.

—Vámonos, Higurashi.

Cerró sus fríos dedos alrededor de su brazo y fue jalada nuevamente hacia la dirección opuesta del evento.

—Nos veremos después, Kagome —añadió Inuyasha sin dejar de reír y moviendo la mano al aire.

El mayor de los Taisho escuchándolo se aferró aún más fuerte a su agarre y Kagome se dejó guiar sin proliferar ninguna protesta, hasta que ambos estuvieron en el interior del auto.

El viaje fue en total y absoluto silencio, un silencio crudo y frío que la erizo de pies a cabeza; de vez en vez observaba de soslayó a su jefe que con los ojos entrecerrados miraba por la ventana de su lado del coche. Volvió a tragar saliva y fingió una valentía que no tenía, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo del miedo ¿Estaría molesto por descubrirla a punto de besar a su hermano? Es decir, ella sabía perfecto que no encajaba en el círculo social de los Taisho y que obviamente no era más que una simple empleada pero ¿de verdad era tan grave aspirar a más? ¿Le costaría su trabajo? _por supuesto que sí, tonta_ respondió la voz interna de su cabeza _Apunto estuviste de besar a su HERMANO, ósea Kagome, SU HERMANO_

De repente el automóvil se detuvo pero no en la entrada del hotel donde se hospedaba sino en un alto y lujoso edificio.

—Baja —ordenó, regresándola a la realidad.

Él ya se encontraba en la acera con la misma apariencia de siempre. Y no supo porque pero su cuerpo se movió de inmediato, había respondiendo en automático a la orden de Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? —se atrevió a preguntar alzando su cabeza hacia la enorme torre.

—Tengo que entregarte los papeles de la junta con los empresarios del Cairo

—Ah —exclamó sin ganas ¿eso era todo? ¿No iba a reprenderla? ¿No le diría nada por el intento de beso a su medio hermano? Quizás su actitud hostil había sido dirigida hacia Inuyasha, tal vez, sólo tal vez tendría suerte de poder escapar de un jefe furioso y conservar su empleo hasta que terminara el verano. Después de todo, seguía necesitando el dinero y a estas alturas no podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

—Pasa —ofreció al abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Entro vapuleada en primer lugar por la enervante colonia varonil que lo caracterizaba y después admiraba por la decoración elegante del lugar. Sin duda adornado a gusto exclusivo del peliplata, con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer varios de los intereses de su jefe.

Entonces la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y la bomba cayó.

—Explícate —empezó con un tono lacerante que ofuscó a la chica.

—¿Disculpe?

—Te dije muy claramente que no te quería lejos de mí y en la primera oportunidad que tuviste, te fuiste con el idiota de Inuyasha.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que su extraña indiferencia no era más que el caparazón de un ofuscado Sesshomaru Taisho! Sin embargo lejos de actuar cauta, Kagome frunció el ceño y animada por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido lo confrontó sin contemplaciones.

—Yo no me fui con él porque lo quisiera —azuzó ella.

—Aceptaste bailar con él —recriminó el peliplata fuera de sus casillas —estuviste apunto de besarlo —agregó fijando su atención en ella; la luz plateada que se filtraba por el ventanal de la sala, iluminaba a pausas las facciones endurecidas del hombre; era la primera vez que Kagome conocía una faceta colérica de Sesshomaru —y si no hubiese intervenido quizás…

Pero el carácter volátil de Kagome empezaba a florecer y ahora bañado por el alcohol se tornó errático.

—Que yo recuerde —dijo al interrumpirlo —no tengo porque pedirle permiso para besar o platicar con quien me dé la gana —los ojos dorados del hombre se entrecerraron al instante —su actitud, Señor Taisho, dista mucho de ser la propia de un jefe con su empleada y déjeme decirle que…

Entonces lo noto, en algún punto dejó de verlo a los ojos para enfocar todo su rostro, descubriendo a su paso las nítidas marcas magentas que sobresalían de las mejillas del peliplata. Inmediatamente regresó su atención hacia los dorados que la seguían recorriendo con escrutinio y trago en seco cuando nuevamente fue más que visible una púrpura luna creciente en su frente.

—Continúa —exigió él. Había modulado su voz pero sabía muy en el fondo que irradiaba en furia interna.

—Yo-yo no e… —tartamudeó.

La borrachera se le bajó de golpe, prácticamente estaba hipnotizada por la nueva apariencia de su jefe.

—Higurashi —advirtió él.

Pero Kagome había perdido el hablaba. Examinaba una y otra vez lo que tenía de frente ¿esto era real? ¿De verdad se trataba del mismo Señor Taisho para el que trabajaba?

—Creo que… —retrocedió cuando él avanzó con intenciones de sujetarla pero el borde de la alfombra la hizo tropezar y caer hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, uno que nunca llegó porque había sido capturada por unas manos alrededor de su cintura y está en un acto de reflejo de afianzó al cuello de su rescatador.

Abrió los ojos topándose con el oro mismo. Segundos o tal vez minutos en donde ambos fijaron su atención el uno por el otro ¿Quién de los dos acortó la distancia? ¿Quién beso primero? ¿Quién fue el que se aferró al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello? Las preguntas se formularon pero nunca tuvieron respuesta. Porque ambos caían de espaldas al amplio sofá, besándose con un ritmo eufórico.

Sesshomaru recorrió despacio desde sus muslos hasta su espalda, aferrándose a esta cuando logró alcanzar una de las tiras del vestido. Estaba consciente del mal paso que iba a pronunciarse y tenía muy en claro lo que quizás pasaría después pero su conciencia fue minimizada por la calentura embriagante de su propio cuerpo, así que dejándolo continuar le permitió destrenzar el nudo que sostenía su vestimenta. Inmediatamente sus pechos saltaron desnudos, libres al fin y dispuestos a ser tocados a vez primera por aquellas grandes manos.

—Preciosa —murmuró al separarse del beso para tomar uno de sus senos y llevarse el pezón su boca.

El contacto de su cálida lengua, la suavidad con la que relamía sus areolas y el ligero pellizco labial que propició a su pezón la hizo gemir sin querer. Ruborizada intento reprimir los nervios de los que comenzaba a ser víctima e intuyéndolo, Sesshomaru volvió a besarla, era como si de repente pudiera leer su mente.

—Relájate —dijo entre las pausas del beso.

Quiso decirle que si pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza varias veces. Entonces lo vio inclinarse un poco, solo lo suficiente como para retirar el saco y desbaratar el nudo de la corbata, ambas prendas fueron lanzadas a alguna parte de la sala y después terminó por erguirse lo suficiente para desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca, lo que contempló Kagome, quedó lejos de lo que siempre imaginó. Los pectorales de su jefe estaban perfectamente definidos, juraría que algún tipo de escultor había elaborado a mano cada cuadro en su abdomen perfectamente proporcionado y que su piel había sido bañada por perlas porque era justamente el tono que en ese momento tenía a contra luz de la luna llena que filtrándose por la amplia ventana reflejaba cada uno de los matices del cuerpo que yacía encima de ella.

—Déjame quitarte el vestido.

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque enseguida fue deslizado hacia abajo dejando al descubierto el ligero de encaje rosa que llevaba puesto.

—Interesante —murmuró al pasar sus dedos por los pequeños listones rosas.

Y volvió a notarlo, en esta ocasión las marcas magentas fueron sumamente notarias en sus brazos, cintura y mejillas no obstante lejos de tenerle miedo o causarle el mismo impacto que al inicio fue liberado en ella un éxtasis incontrolable. Levantándose de su lugar, empujó por el pecho al ahora demonio y rodeando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera se sentó encima de su pelvis.

—Creo que es mi turno de quitarte la ropa —ni siquiera supo de qué parte de su cabeza salió aquella declaración. Lo único de lo que tenía lucidez era que desabrochaba con maestría el cinturón de sus pantalones, que los bajaba al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior y que volvía a encimarse con una confianza poco creíble para su persona. No fue sorpresa descubrir una grande y gruesa virilidad, quizás lo único de fascinación fueron las marcas magentas alrededor del tronco pero que fueron breves los segundos que tuvo para admirarlas, tampoco en reparar de los vellos púbicos plateados, tenía sus ligeras sospechas de que Sesshomaru Taisho no solo podría imponer con su presencia sino también con su entrepierna y acababa de confirmarlo.

—No hay vuelta atrás —espetó al colocar sus anchas manos en sus caderas.

—Qué suerte —dijo al tomar el inflamado miembro entre sus manos y apuntarlo hacia su entrada.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante permitiéndole la entrada parcial al glande; enseguida un punzante dolor palpitó en señal de advertencia y no pudo evitar encajar las uñas en sus hombros, ni tampoco reprimir la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su rostro. Contó hasta diez mentalmente y soltó el aliento sostenido antes de volver a empujar, en esta ocasión logró introducir todo el glande y fue perceptible la ruptura de un himen ya inexistente. Volvió a respirar profundo, intentando relajar la tensión de su cuerpo y el dolor que ahora palpitaba con mayor fuerza.

—Suficiente —musitó la voz ronca de Sesshomaru al tomarla por la cintura y rodarla otra vez hacia el sofá. Acomodándose entre sus piernas y sin salir de su interior empujo con fuerza provocando que ella se revolviera por debajo —estás demasiado tensa —replicó él. Kagome lo observo: sostenía su peso con ambos brazos extendidos y las venas de sus tríceps lucían inflamadas, claras señales de que se estaba conteniendo.

Por él, por ella y porque deseaba disfrutar su primera vez respiro hondo tranquilizando todo su cuerpo. Entonces todo el miembro entró a su cavidad; apretó los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que su interior se acostumbrara al invasor punzante.

—Voy a moverme —anunció él con un tono de voz cada vez más ronco que el anterior.

Primero salió lento para después enterrarse en ella con el mismo ritmo, hizo esto tres veces causando un temblor en los muslos de la chica, no fue hasta la cuarta estocada que Kagome percibió un cosquilleo y ya no un dolor. Aquello también fue captado por él porque enseguida del primer gemido escapado comenzó a salir y a entrar con mayor brusquedad. El bombeo y los fluidos fueron en aumento junto con los gemidos y gruñidos haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

—Sessh… —nombró apenas audible.

—Dilo —dijo exigente al colocar sus piernas en sus hombros y oprimir su vientre —di mi nombre.

El poder admirarlo arriba de ella, el disfrutar en primera fila de la panorámica de su cuerpo perlado en sudor y vislumbrar en su hermoso rostro los gestos de placer mientras la penetraba con más fuerza la hizo tocar las estrellas.

—Sesshomaru —artículo sin pausas.

Y la explosión de su excitación llenó el interior de Kagome por primera vez. Experimento una corriente paralizante con origen en aquel punto sensible de su sexo y fue llenada por el líquido blanquecino producto del orgasmo de su amante.

La tensión entre ambos cuerpos fue mermando poco a poco, obligándolos a separarse de la unión viscosa. Entonces Kagome aspiró hondo y llenó sus pulmones de ese exquisito perfume varonil ahora mezclado con el sexo dé ambos.

Pero… ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Debería tomar sus cosas, cámbiese y marchar? ¿Qué se hacía después? Las preguntas cayeron abajo en cuanto Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura y apretó contra su pecho la espalda de ella.

—Descansa —murmuró con su tono habitual de voz.

Reconfortada y acomodándose entre el hueco de sus brazos cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los sueños hechos realidad.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Se acostumbró a los encuentros clandestinos, a las miradas en doble sentido, a las desesperadas entregas de amor y a las justificaciones de su "relación".

La verdad era que desde su regreso a Nueva York no habían cesado los encuentros sexuales entre ellos; Sesshomaru Taisho ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas con ella para follarla sin piedad, horarios que fueron cada más exigentes y que sin darse cuenta comenzaban a requerir de más atenciones.

Escapadas a otras ciudades, llegadas tardes y ausencias por días fueron justificadas con una sencilla palabra: oficina.

Sin embargo también empezaba a ser visible los descuidos, en la empresa ya se murmuraba una relación entre ambos que eran eclipsadas en cuanto la presencia de Sesshomaru se hacía presente pero que se retomaban en cuanto quedaba sola en su despacho. Existían veces en que se juraba no regresar a lo mismo y hasta planificó en más de una ocasión plantearle una ruptura. No obstante cada que lo veía y lo tenía cerca, le era tremendamente difícil sostener la idea porque esta parecía esfumarse en cuanto el tacto de ambos cuerpos se proliferaba. Y comenzaron así sus horas de desvelo, horas en que se mancillaba en lo que el peliplata estaría haciendo a altas horas de la madrugada ¿se acostaría con su esposa también? La cuestión nado miles de veces en su cabeza pero sin salir de ahí, muchas veces estuvo a punto de preguntárselo sin embargo ganaba la parte donde prefería ignorar a saber.

—¿Y dónde iras esta vez? —quiso saber su hermana al recargarse en el marco de la puerta de su recámara con los brazos cruzados. Kagome ruborizada se acomodó los mechones de cabellos por detrás de sus orejas y le sonrió en un intento por liberar la tensión.

—Londres —respondió secamente al notar que su falsa sonrisa no había tenido el efecto deseado. Tomo otra de sus prendas y reanudó su tarea sin verla. Admitía que la más difícil de engañar había sido Kikyo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó a la vez que la recorría de pies a cabeza —¿Y cuándo regresas?

—En dos días —sí, dos días dedicados a coger a plenitud en la costosa habitación de un hotel.

—¿Estarás aquí a tiempo para mi parto?

Kagome se detuvo y fijó su atención hacia su hermana. Le costaba sobremanera sostenerle la miraba porqué muy en el fondo temía que Kikyo revelara la verdad con solo verla a los ojos.

—Supongo que si —regreso a su tarea sin valor de continuar observándola.

—Bien, pues buen viaje. Recuerda traernos un recuerdo, Suikotsu se emocionó mucho con lo último que le trajiste y dice que extrañará tú trabajo cuando concluya.

Y aquella última frase la hizo congelarse al instante; en alguna parte de su aventura había olvidado los verdaderos motivos de su trabajo. Giro hacia el calendario pegado en su pared y se sorprendió al encontrar la fecha próxima de su partida.

—Ojalá tu jefe pueda pagarte a tiempo porque necesitas pagar la inscripción de la Universidad que elijas —Kagome asintió despacio, deprimida por el poco tiempo que le quedaba al lado de él —voy a salir, asegúrate de cerrar antes de que te vayas.

Un beso esporádico en una de sus mejillas y una despedida con la mano al aire.

Cerró su maleta y salió prácticamente corriendo al escuchar el claxón del chofer de Sesshomaru.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Boca bajo y con el miembro desnudó rosar entre sus labios vaginales, Sesshomaru jugaba con la paciencia de Kagome. Resbalaba entre los jugos emanados pero no la penetraba.

—Sessh, por favor —suplico al aferrase a las sábanas.

—Pídelo —exigió al aferrase más a sus caderas y continuar deslizándose sin intenciones de consumar.

—Por favor —volvió a repetir al mover su trasero para intentar autopenetrarse.

—No hasta que me lo pidas —azuzó.

—Dámela —espetó Kagome al elevar sus nalgas.

Y fue embestida al instante reproduciendo el sonido acuoso de ambos sexos al chocar. Dejo su cuerpo caer cuando sintió la virilidad tocar el límite de su cuello uterino y gimió suavemente al percibir los testículos golpear contra su vagina invadida. Una, dos… cinco… diez veces fue bombeada con fuerza para después ser girada y elevada por los glúteos. Últimamente a Sesshomaru le gustaba mostrarle la unión de ambos cuerpos en plena penetración y ella admitía que era sumamente excitante ver con sus propios ojos como el cuerpo del pene aparecía y desaparecía por su hueco vaginal. Contemplar el tronco bañado en ambos fluidos era una imagen imposible de no disfrutar y el examinar las marcas sobrenaturales en el cuerpo del demonio también era algo digno de admirar.

Terminó desparramándose en su interior, llenándola de la exquisita leche blanca que salía por borbotones de su virilidad y como siempre cayó a un lado de ella ligeramente agitado.

—Te has venido con fuerza —opinó él al relajar su respiración.

—Tú también.

Había aprendido que su naturaleza era muy diferente a la condición de un humano común, su habilidad para recuperase del cansancio y volver a iniciar otra sesión de sexo era sorprendente, aunando alguna que otra característica apenas descubierta como por ejemplo: su increíble olfato.

—Me iré en una semana —soltó de repente.

—¿A dónde? —indagó enseguida y frunciendo el ceño.

—A la universidad —contestó al ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa interior —tome el trabajo por necesidad de pagar mis estudios.

—Yo los pagaré en su totalidad, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

Kagome se subía la falda cuando se detuvo.

—No quiero que hagas eso —siseo —estoy contigo porque así me place, no porque espere solvencia económica de tu parte.

—Yo deseo ayudarte y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de… —se quedó callado, meditando la última palabra que quizás hubiera querido componer para no escucharse tan obvio pero Kagome lo pilló.

—¿De darte mi virginidad? —indagó furiosa y tomar su blusa corta del piso —¿De ser tu amante? ¿O de complacerte?

Sesshomaru se levantó también y sujeto su muñeca antes de que ella pudiera colarse por debajo de la tela blanca.

—Jamás te e considerado de dicha forma.

Pero Kagome se zafó y dio un paso atrás, permitiéndose terminar de vestirse.

—No, de hecho el título que llevó es de: amante de oficina.

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron. Lo que ella buscaba en realidad era una pelea que terminara de una buena vez con la aventura, porque seguir con el juego sexual durante su estadía en la universidad era peligroso y sobre todo porque había descubierto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

—Intuyo que estás en esta posición por mi estado civil.

—No —mintió —la verdad es que ya no pretendo ser tu amante. Voy a entrar a la universidad, conoceré gente nueva y haré amigos y si tengo suerte probablemente un novio del cual pueda enamorarme libremente.

Sesshomaru la fulminó y sin darle oportunidad de huir la agarró por la cintura para pegarla contra su pecho aún desnudó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sus piernas temblaron y su corazón exigió arrepentirse pero su cerebro gritó un _NO_ firme.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —escupirlo crudamente nunca fue su intención pero llevaba casi dos meses ocultándolo y retenerlo ya no le era posible. Y una parte de ella se alegró de haberlo hecho porque los dedos que se aferraban a la tela de su blusa la soltaron al instante. Omitió la cara de espanto que se le dibujo a su amante y se dio la media vuelta antes de escuchar un rechazo inminente.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Se anotó un punto por a ver comprado con su dinero el pasaje de regreso y se alegró aún más el a ver llegado a tiempo al nacimiento de su primer sobrino.

Kikyo estaba recostada en la camilla, con la cara demacrada y apariencia cansada pero en sus ojos podía notarse el brillo de la felicidad que irradiaba al sostener entre sus brazos el diminuto bulto enrollado en una cobija azul.

—Es muy hermoso —comentó Kagome al cargarlo y mecerlo suavemente.

—Ya sentirás lo mismo cuando tengas los tuyos —opinión su hermana a la distancia sin dejar de observarlos a ambos.

—Aún falta mucho tiempo para que ese momento llegue —acercó su meñique a la diminuta manita del bebé y está fue agarrada al instante —tengo que terminar mis estudios y después, si tengo suerte buscare a un hombre igual de atento y tierno que Suikotsu.

Kikyo soltó una risita en bajito. Kagome le miró confundida.

—¿Qué? —adujo sin comprender la burla de su hermana mayor.

—El amor llega en diferentes formas para cada uno, Kagome. Nunca sabes si vas a encontrarlo a la vuelta de la esquina o en la siguiente ciudad pero lo que si es seguro es que no importa como sea o que le guste, sino lo especial que a ti te haga sentir.

¿Especial? Repitió internamente ¿Sesshomaru era especial? ¿Y ella lo era para él? ¿Qué tan especial tenía que ser?

Ese día no pudo dormir bien por reiterar una y otra vez las palabras de su hermana, se sumergió en una encrucijada de que probablemente su jefe y amante quizás podría corresponderle.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió Kikyo cuando la vio pasar por el pasillo. Kagome retrocedió y deteniéndose en el marco examinó curiosa cómo daba de lactar.

—Sí, hoy es mi último día y al fin me darán mi paga.

Kikyo sonrió.

—Ven, acércate, tengo un regalo para ti.

Kagome se quitó las zapatillas para no incomodar al bebé con el ruido y avanzó descalza hasta la cama.

—¿Regaló? —indagó curiosa —¿Para mí?

—Abre el cajón —dijo Kikyo al señalar su mesita de noche —y saca la cajita de madera.

Kagome obedeció. Efectivamente había una diminuta cajita de madera al fondo del cajón.

—Ábrelo, es un regalo que trajo Suikotsu del templo de las Animas —una pulsera de perlas púrpuras con un listo negro se hizo presente, Kagome lo tomó entre sus manos fascinada —como ha estado ausente, no tuvo tiempo de darte las gracias en persona por los recuerdos que le trajiste de tus viajes y me ha pedido que aceptes el regalo como premio a tu esfuerzo.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—Hermana, esto no es…

—Acéptalo —insistió —te lo trajo de muy lejos como para que lo rechaces —resignada lo coló por su mano hasta su muñeca —según los monjes te dará buena fortuna y protección.

—¿Y te la crees? —preguntó irónica.

—La verdad no pero Suikotsu dice que sí.

—Vale —miró su reloj de pulsera y casi brincó de la sorpresa —se me hace tarde, nos vemos después —lanzo un beso fugaz en la frente de su hermana y sobrino —los quiero —añadió antes de salir volando de su casa.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Camino lento entro los pasillos de la empresa, sorprendida y algo confundida. Los globos, serpentinas y brillantina definitivamente no iban acorde a lo "normal".

—¿Qué celebran? —preguntó a una de las recepcionistas que sonreía mostrando todos los dientes.

—Pues que va ser tonta, el embarazo de la señora Kagura.

Kagome se quedó petrificada ¿había escuchado bien?

—Embarazo —balbuceó incrédula.

La recepcionista señaló el enorme letrero blanco con letras de colores que estaba siendo colgado en el marco de la puerta de Sesshomaru: _¡Felicidades cariño, serás padre_ rezaba el título.

Abrió la boca sin proliferar ningún sonido e inmediatamente se le formó un nudo en la garganta que tuvo que tragarse al sentirse observada por todos los empleados. Obviamente tenía conocimiento de lo que la mayoría pensaba y no iba a darles el gusto de confirmar ninguna sospecha más.

Así que, acomodándose el vestido camino lo más recta posible hasta la oficina de su jefe. Lo primero que captó fueron los penetrantes ojos rubí; Kagura yacía sentada en el lugar que ocupaba Sesshomaru, radiante como siempre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la examinó de arriba abajo.

—Buenas días, Señora.

—Buenos días, Kagome —correspondió ella al ponerse de pie y mostrar el precioso conjunto ejecutivo en tonos rojos y blancos —¿No vas a felicitarme?

No supo porque pero un extraño presentimiento la recorrió de golpe.

—¿Eh?

—Por mi embarazo —replicó al frotarse el vientre plano.

Trago saliva antes de fingir una sonrisa amarga.

—Si-si —repitió nerviosa —¡Felicidades, Señora! —exclamó sin ánimo.

—Ya te he dicho miles de veces que puedes tutearme.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Bien, al grano —regreso a la silla y tomando la actitud de su esposo oscureció su rostro —estoy enterada de todo.

Kagome se puso blanca pero alcanzó a controlarse.

—No entiendo.

Kagura posó sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su barbilla en ellos.

—De que hoy concluyes tus labores con mi marido —dijo al regresar el tono malicioso a su bonita cara a Kagome le regreso el aire a los pulmones —Sesshomaru a logrado desahogarse del exceso de trabajo que tenía y vaya que lo haz ayudado bastante —señaló su abdomen —sin ti, esto no hubiese sido posible.

—Yo no…

—¡No, no! —exclamó al mover las manos negando —superaste las expectativas, demostraste tu valía y además —ahí estaba nuevamente esa sombra en sus ojos rubí —lo haz ilustrado.

Otra vez aquel amargo presentimiento la embriago no obstante temerosa a descubrir lo que significaba la última palabra le siguió la corriente.

—Gracias —dijo al fin y agachando la cabeza para hacer una breve reverencia.

—Aquí tienes tu paga —y sacando un cheque del cajón de a lado se lo extendió —por tus servicios tan efectivos.

Un pinchazo en su corazón amortiguó con fuerza pero tomó el cheque y viendo la cantidad casi quiso salir corriendo.

—Pero esto…

Entonces la cara de Kagura se deformó, mostrando el lado maldito de la moneda.

—¿Pensaste enserio que tú virginidad valía más que la de una amante cualquiera? —Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza —¿Enserio consideraste ser la única amante de Sesshomaru? —y un repentino mareo la golpeó de frente —e tratado con toda la carpeta de mujeres fáciles que tiene mi esposo pero jamás pensé que tú, la hermana de mi mejor amiga cayera tan bajo.

—Señora, yo puedo…

—¿Qué? ¿Explicarme? ¿Jurarme que no fue tu intención? ¿Cuántas veces crees que e escuchado la misma verborrea?

—Lo siento, mucho —dijo en un claro sollozo.

—¡Cállate! —exigió en un volumen alto de voz —no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que respires cerca de _MI_ esposo, toma el dinero y vete por donde llegaste —Kagome se quedó quieta unos segundos parada en su lugar hasta que noto como Kagura tomaba el teléfono para llamar a seguridad.

—No es necesario, yo saldré por mi propio pie.

Dándose la media vuelta se retiró de la forma más digna que encontró. Camino una última vez entre los pasillos con la frente en alto y omitió lo susurros entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Dejo los aparatos de la empresa en recepción y cuando estaba por salir choco de frente con alguien más.

Alzo la cara tan despacio que se le hizo una eternidad y cuando encontró los ojos dorados una furia emergió como un volcán en erupción. De pronto su humillación se multiplicó por tres y sin avisar, ni tambalear alzó su mano por encima de su cabeza y le encestó un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo ladear por el impacto.

—Aquí tienes tu mugroso dinero —y arrojo a los pies del peliplata la bolita de papel que antes había sido un cheque por 100 dólares.

No le dio oportunidad de hablar, ni de defenderse porque enseguida corrió hasta la acera y tomó el primer taxi que cruzó por su camino. No miro atrás aun cuando sabía que Sesshomaru perseguía el taxi corriendo. Se limitó a sollozar y dejar salir todo el dolor que la consumía por dentro.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Recurrir a su hermana no era opción, tampoco lo era confesarse con cualquiera, acudió al más sensato y noble de la familia: Suikotsu.

Quien amablemente la escucho de principio a fin sin interrumpirla, a él sí pudo explicarle las razones (ocultando aún el secreto del empresario) y también sus justificaciones para que Kikyo nunca se enterarse.

Al final y después de un pequeño sermón junto con un buen consejo, Suikotsu le ayudó con los gastos de su viaje y parte de sus gastos de la universidad.

No quiso despedirse, ni regresar a su casa por temor a encontrarse a Sesshomaru y partió directo del hospital al aeropuerto con el juramento de su cuñado de que Kikyo jamás se enteraría de su desliz.

Y decidida a olvidarse de su drama romántico comenzó a hacer su vida lejos de aquel romance de oficina y aunque en un principio lloro y se recriminó por las consecuencias de sus actos poco a poco continuó al petrificar todos los recuerdos de su vida en Japón.

¿De él? No quiso saber nada ni por error; ignoraba las revistas en las que a veces su hermosa cara se filtraba y agradeció estar del otro lado del mundo porque así su influencia y contacto era prácticamente nulo.

Aprendió a vivir sin él y a ver adelante pero sobre todo hacerse responsable de sus actos.

 **Tres años después…**

Limpio el sudor de su frente y retomó su labor. Dejo los platos en la mesa y cuando dio la media vuelta alguien la llamo.

—¿Kagome? —el escuchar su nombre en esa voz provocó su petrificación instantánea —¿eres tú? —y apretó los ojos junto a una mueca al escucharlo levantar de su mesa. Resignada giro regalando su mejor cara.

—Sí, soy yo.

¿Suplicar? ¿Pedir el favor? ¿Qué sería lo más conveniente?

—¡Kami! Qué guapa te has puesto, mucho más desde la última vez que te vi —noto como los ojos dorados la recorrieron de arriba abajo y por un instante imagino a otra persona examinarla de la misma manera.

—Gracias, Inuyasha. Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir trabajando.

Inuyasha arqueó ambas cejas y cuando pretendía retirarse fue detenida por el codo.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —adujo al volver a obtener su atención. Kagome chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar.

—Si —era más que obvio ¿no? Llevaba el mismo uniforme que las otras meseras.

—¿Y Sessh…?

—Deje de trabajar con él hace tres años —intervino antes de poder escuchar el nombre que la seguía persiguiendo como una sombra. Zafándose de su agarre dio dos pasos atrás —discúlpame Inuyasha, tengo que seguir trabajando.

—Descuida —agregó antes de sentarse con una sonrisa juguetona. Iba a marcharse cuando volvió a retroceder.

—Inuyasha —los ojos dorados apuntaron a ella —no le digas a tu hermano que me encontraste.

El peliplata amplio más su sonrisa mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

—No te preocupes —dijo al fin —será nuestro secreto.

Aquello último definitivamente no le gusto en nada. Termino por hacer una reverencia y se retiró sin ganas de volver atender la mesa. No fue hasta que Inuyasha pagó la cuenta y se marchó que pudo respirar aliviada aunque sabía perfectamente que aquel encuentro daba por finalizada su estadía en el restaurante y en la ciudad. Tendría que cambiar de trabajo, mudar de casa y tal vez hasta de estado; considerar quedarse no le era de opción porque presenciar que de un momento a otro la figura platinada del omnipotente Sesshomaru Taisho en la entrada del local no le hacía en gracia.

—¡Por Dios Kagome, estás más blanca que una hoja de papel! —la anciana Kaede como siempre perceptiva —parece que has visto a un fantasma.

Literalmente lo había hecho, sin querer el fantasma de su error la vapuleó.

—Anciana Kaede creo que tengo que marcharme —la mujer encorvada creo una mueca con su boca que surco con mayor énfasis cada arruga de su cara —el pasado del que vengo huyendo me ha encontrado.

Y el gesto tosco desapareció enseguida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aquí?

Kaede era la tercera persona que tenía conocimiento de su lío amoroso y pretendía dejarlo así; en una narrativa fatídica.

—Apareció su medio hermano —agregó al recordar cada gesticulación de goce del muchacho. Si bien era cierto que ambos consolidaban un enemistad desde quien sabe qué tiempo no podía confiarse del silencio de Inuyasha —y Usted sabe que tengo motivos suficientes para huir del mayor.

—¡Dios mío! —se llevó las manos al pecho, ella también era consciente del peligro palpable —de todos los restaurantes de Nueva York —murmuró nada convencida.

Si Kagome también lo pensó así ¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? O simplemente mala suerte. Precisamente había seleccionado la ciudad de Nueva York por estar saturada de gente, jamás podrían encontrarla si de buscarla se trataba y aunque su plan funcionó muy bien durante los primeros tres años quedaba claro que su buena suerte y la casualidad habían equilibrado un poco la balanza.

—Tengo que irme —repitió ansiosa y tomando su abrigo y acomodándose la bolsa al hombro inició una carrera contra el tiempo —aún tengo que pasar a casa con Sango y…

La viejecita le había encasquetado un papelito que reconoció como un cheque.

—Tómalo —exigió al percibir su negativa en los ojos azules —por el tiempo que le has brindado a este lugar —tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y depositó un beso en su frente —tú puedes —ánimo al abrazarla.

Kagome sollozó y enrolló a la mujer en un abrazo tierno. Lloro de tener conocimiento de que jamás volvería a verla.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Corrió fuera del elevador desesperada y cruzó a zancadas los pasillos del edificio; el corazón no dejaba de palpitarle en la garganta y podía sentir los pasos de Sesshomaru cada vez más cerca de ella. Estaba experimentando por segunda vez el pánico.

Topándose con la puerta deseada tocó varias veces hasta que esta se abrió, los ojos castaños la recibieron con sorpresa pero no tuvo tiempo de argumentar o explicar porque ya se adentraba al departamento.

—Kagome, no te esperábamos tan temprano —y adivino algo malo había pasado cuando la azabache sacaba del armario una inmensa maleta —¿Kag?

—No hay tiempo Sango —estiraba el mango de la maleta y la arrastraba hasta el centro de la sala —¿Dónde está Akira?

Su amiga parpadeó varias veces antes de poder responder.

—En su habitación, jugando con sus muñecas.

Las tacones de Kagome hicieron eco por el pasillo seguido por los apresurados pasos de Sango —¿Qué pasó? —demandó a saber preocupada.

—Apareció el medio hermano de él —respondió secamente al abrir la puerta rosa de par en par.

Sango proliferó un grito ahogado llamando la atención de la niña de cabellos plateados que rodeada por tacitas de té y peluches sentados en diminutas sillas de juguete giro su hermoso rostro hacia las invasoras. Inmediatamente su cara se iluminó al reconocer a su madre y sus ojos con heterocromía se iluminaron al chocar contra los azules.

—¡Mami! —grito la niña al saltar de su lugar y abrazarla por las piernas —¡Llegaste templano! ¿Quieles jugal conmigo, mami?

Kagome trago saliva y se agachó su altura. Acaricio su rizada cabellera plateada y miro fijamente esos ojos uno azul y el otro dorado: la combinación genética de su progenitor y ella.

—Preciosa vamos a tener que salir de viaje.

La niña frunció su ceño recreando uno de los tantos gestos que poseía del lado paterno.

—No quielo —protestó al cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero —yo quielo jugal y mami no quiele.

Kagome respiro hondo antes de continuar su explicación.

—Iremos de vacaciones a la playa —ofreció haciendo que la carita de la niña se iluminara otra vez —será una semana de mami y princesa.

—¿Lo julas?

—Si preciosa, lo juro —la pequeña sonrió y giro sobre sus talones haciendo brincar sus rizos. Tomó unos cuantos peluches y cuando sus brazos quedaron repletos regreso hasta su madre.

—Ya estoy lista mami.

Kagome le depositó un beso en su frente y elevándose tomó su pequeña manita.

—¿Estas segura Kag? —preguntó su amiga por detrás —¿De verdad piensas que va a decirle algo?

—No me puedo confiar Sango —tomó el manubrio de la maleta y comenzó avanzar hasta la puerta —vende todo o quédatelo. Te llamaré cuando tenga una ubicación fija.

La castaña asintió con los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas y cuando Kagome tomó el picaporte y lo giro se topó de frente con unos ojos dorados que la hicieron palidecer.

—Hola, Kag —con el puño alzado y con una sonrisa de lado Inuyasha permanecía de pie del otro lado.

—Inuyasha… —y sin querer apretó más fuerte la mano de su hija provocándole un grito de dolor que llamó la atención del peliplata.

Akira había tirado todos sus peluches descubriendo su rostro para el intruso que con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos parecía no poder articular palabra alguna.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó al fin.

—¡Hey! —exclamó la pequeña al soltarse del agarre de su madre y mirarlo con desafío —¡Eso no se plonuncia!

Inuyasha aún impactado observó a la niña y después a Kagome, repitió este movimiento hasta que la azabache se interpuso entre ambos.

—Sango —llamó desesperada —llévate Akira su recámara —sin desprenderse del contacto visual ambarino se aseguró de que Inuyasha solamente la viera a ella.

—Pelo mami… tú julaste il a la playa.

—Vamos pequeña, tu mami tiene un asunto pendiente que solucionar.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Kagome respondió frunciendo el ceño. Entonces avanzó dos pasos empujando al visitante y sin dudarlo cerró la puerta por detrás.

—¡Tuviste una hija con él! —comenzó a decir sorprendido.

—No es lo que parece —siseo Kagome.

—¿No es lo que parece? —repitió incrédulo —¡Pero si es la copia exacta de Sesshomaru, solo que en versión mujer!

—Chssss —silenció mirando por ambos lados del pasillo —alguien puede escucharte.

—Lo sospeche —dijo ignorando su advertencia —¡Sabían que se traían algo!

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? —cubrió con sus dos manos los labios del peliplata —¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que me encontraste?

Inuyasha retiró sus manos y con el semblante serio negó.

—No, pero dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

Y después de casi dos horas en un café y con un breve resumen de lo que había pasado Kagome le explico a Inuyasha lo que por cuarta vez revivió sin desearlo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó cuando terminó —jamás pensé que Sesshomaru fuera un jodido cabrón aunque por lo qué yo sé…

—¡Alto! —exclamó al elevar su mano y detener su conversación —no estoy aquí para escuchar lo que a hecho o no, tú medio hermano. No me interesa y no tengo ganas de escuchar lo que ha sido de su flamante vida.

—¿Estas segura? —tentó él con una sonrisa de por medio.

—Muy segura, Inuyasha —afirmó apretando los puños —no deseo saber nada de él.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Como tú digas —dijo —¿Y entonces? —indagó al tomar su taza de café y probar un poco —te diste cuenta de tu embarazo iniciando el ciclo escolar —ella asintió dolida, aún tristeaba muy en el fondo la pérdida de esa grandiosa oportunidad —y decidiste desaparecer incluso para el rango de tu familia —volvió asentir, el no saber y no escuchar la voz de su hermana había sido la factura más alta que tuvo que pagar —porque tienes miedo de que el bastardo de Sesshomaru aparezca y quiera quitarte a tu hija.

—Sí, Inuyasha —azuzó al verle e los ojos.

—Hay algo que tengo curiosidad de preguntarte.

—¿Qué?

—Obviamente ya tienes conocimiento del ser sobrenatural que es Sesshomaru y por ende la clase de habilidades que posee…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Hoy, cuando te vi en el restaurante no reconocí tu aroma —plantó los codos en su mesa y se acercó —incluso el de la niña parece totalmente anulado ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Kagome sonrió de lado, explicarle la razón quizás no sería contraproducente, después de todo se iría y no volverían a saber de ambas. Así que alzó su brazo y mostró la pulsera de perlas púrpuras y listón negro, Inuyasha comprendió al instante.

—Un amuleto —murmuró al observarlo de lejos —¿Esto también lo posee la niña?

—Si.

—¿Y su cuerpo no lo rechaza? —adujo curioso.

—No.

—Pero es híbrida debería… —entonces adivino la otra posible opción —es humana.

—Akira no es humana ni tampoco una mestiza. Es un demonio puro.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Imposible…

—Yo tampoco lo creí hasta que la sostuve en mis brazos; tuve que dar a luz en el templo de los familiares de mi amiga Sango por miedo de ir a un hospital.

—Pero-pero… —se rascó la cabeza confundido —aun así no hay explicación para que pueda llevar un amuleto espiritual.

—Eso es porque ella, es inmune a la energía espiritual.

Más asombrado que antes Inuyasha se frotó con fuerza la cara, sin saberlo, Sesshomaru había procreado con una simple humana una nueva especie de demonios.

—¿Y de verdad no te interesa saber nada de él?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te explique mis razones Inuyasha y si me permites tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—A otro estado, otra ciudad a empezar de ceros.

—¿Pero porque? Ya te e jurado que no le voy a decir nada.

—La verdad es que no confío en ti. Y el que mi secreto comience a proliferarse no me agrada. Por el bien de Akira necesito salir de Nueva York.

—Te escuchas muy convencida.

—No pretendo jugar con el bienestar de mi hija y mucho menos exponerla ante todos como el accidente de un amorío fuera del matrimonio.

—Querrás decir "bastarda" —corrigió Inuyasha.

Kagome le fulminó con la mirada.

—No le digas así —siseo y poniéndose de pie saco unos billetes de su bolsa. Iba a irse cuando una inquietud la removió —¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

Inuyasha sonrió de la forma en que un niño travieso lo hace al ser descubierto y un terrible presentimiento le cayó encima.

—Le dijiste… —susurró apenas audible.

—Si te reconforta, él no sabe de la existencia de la niña —miro su reloj —aunque a estas horas, creo yo debe de estarse enterando de que es padre de una preciosa niña.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó con furia, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su taza de café y se la arrojaba encima.

El grito de dolor de Inuyasha fue opacado por el zumbido de sus oídos. Giro sobre sus talones y corrió de regreso a su departamento, maldijo no tener celular, se arrepintió de no llevar consigo el maldito aparato que quizás pudiera a verle ayudado a advertirle a Sango pero su paranoia de ser rastreada por ese medio la había obligado a nunca usar uno. Al llegar y reconocer el automóvil negro estacionado frente al edificio la hizo palidecer del miedo. Ya no tomo el elevador, se limitó a subir de dos en dos los escalones de emergencia mientras el corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la garganta y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió de golpe sin tocar. La imagen proyectada provocó que todo el poco color que le quedaba se desvaneciera de su cuerpo.

—Sesshomaru… —nombró bajito cuando visualizó al hombre de largos cabellos plateados sentado junto a la niña que sonriente le mostraba un álbum de fotografías.

—¡Mami! —expresó la niña al bajar del sillón y correr hasta ella.

Pero Kagome ya no prestaba atención al abrazo alrededor de sus piernas sino al omnipotente hombre-demonio que se ponía de pie mirándole de una forma que no supo definir ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué la veía así? ¿Estaba enojado, triste, preocupado? ¡Porque siempre tenía que ser tan estoico!

—Kagome —exhaló él al dar un paso al frente.

Inmediatamente el terror de apoderó de ella. Agachándose tomó a la niña entre brazos y la cargó en un claro lenguaje corporal de protección. Inmediatamente la intención del peliplata se detuvo.

—¿Dónde está Sango? —quiso saber al recorrer la sala y no encontrarla por ningún lado.

—Fue a buscarte —respondió con esa voz mesurada y pausada que casi, sólo casi había olvidado.

En ese instante la castaña entraba agitada al departamento, mirando incrédulamente al visitante y a su amiga.

—Kagome, yo…

—Cállate —azuzó —después me explicas —le pasó a la niña que observando su entorno frunció el ceño —llévate a Akira un rato afuera.

—Es de noche —opinó Sesshomaru desde su lugar —lo mejor será que tú y yo platiquemos afuera y ellas se queden en casa.

Kagome le fulminó pero terminó por acceder.

—¿El señol no se va a quedal a jugal conmigo? —la vocecita de Akira atrajo la atención de los adultos.

—No princesa, él señor tiene otras cosas que hacer —respondió su madre sin querer voltear a ver el gesto de Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó al verle con esos ojos combinados.

—Cosas de adultos —completo ella.

—¡Ah! —exclamó sin comprender —pelo julo pol su vida que jugalia conmigo.

Kagome regreso su atención errática y enfurecida hacia el hombre postrado a media sala.

—El señor Taisho ya tiene otros niños con los cuales jugar, princesa.

—Kagome —llamó de nueva cuenta él.

—Sango —dijo ignorándolo —lleva a la niña a dormir.

La muchacha asintió y pasó con miedo junto al hombre que no dejaba de ver a la pequeña niña que le decía "adiós" con su manita. Una vez que la puerta de la recámara rosa se cerró, Kagome avanzó afuera del pasillo seguida por los pasos pausados de Sesshomaru. Empujó la puerta de emergencia de las escaleras y una vez que ambos estuvieron en el descanso ella se volvió hacia él. No obstante antes de que pudiera proliferar alguna grosería u ofensa el hombre ya le había rodeado por la cintura y capturado sus labios en un poderoso beso que la electrificó al tacto. No pudo evitar responderle, tampoco pudo contenerse en abrazarlo con fuerza y saborear el exquisito sabor de sus labios. Tres, tres años añorándolo en sueños, tres años donde solo tuvo el consuelo de verlo reflejado en el rostro de su hija y de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y empujándolo con fuerza forzó el desenlace de la unión.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —demandó a saber a la vez que se limpiaba con la manga de su abrigo —¿Por qué me besaste?

—Lo necesitaba igual que tú.

—Yo no necesito nada de ti —replicó al fruncir el ceño —y será mejor que te vayas. No deseo verte.

—Tenemos una hija en común —está vez su voz dejó de sonar mesurada para tornarse ligeramente hostil —¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo?

—La verdad nunca —admitió al cruzarse de brazos —Akira es _mía._

—La sugerencia de que la procreaste sola es ridícula.

¿Era su imaginación o aquello sonaba como una mofa?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te buscaba.

—¿Para qué? —adujo cada vez más volátil.

—Durante estos tres años me he dedicado a…

—Ahórrate la tertulia, Sesshomaru. No me interesa saber nada de ti. Y si venías a buscarme para verme pues ya me viste —giro alrededor de su eje burlona —ya puedes irte.

—Estás actuando de una forma pueril y errática.

—No —afirmó ella —estoy actuando como una madre que protege a su hija; no te quiero cerca de _mi_ hija, no quiero que respires cerca de ella y mucho menos veas por donde ella ve. Busca consuelo con tus hijos legítimos.

Y decidida a marchar intento pasar de largo pero Sesshomaru la había capturado por el brazo y obligándola a retroceder la acorraló contra la pared.

—Suéltame, Sesshomaru.

Apresó sus muñecas y las elevó a lo alto para impedirle movilidad.

—Los únicos hijos que tengo son los que tú me diste —Kagome abrió los ojos sin creerlo.

—Mientes, estoy enterada de…

—Te engaño —intervino él —supo de nosotros porque yo se lo dije, porque él mismo día en que me confesaste tu amor, ese mismo regrese para exigirle el divorcio.

Kagome tembló, una parte de ella quería creerle pero la otra parte no.

—Tu hermana también lo sabía —añadió, intuyo quizás sus inseguridades —hable con ella antes de nuestro último viaje —y recordó la ocasión en la que salió, aquel día Sesshomaru había demorado para llegar al hangar —y le perjuré que mis intenciones contigo eran sinceras pero el escuchar decirte que estabas enamorada antes de que yo pudiera declararme me dejo perplejo… ¿recuerdas la plática de amor que te dio cuando nació tu sobrino? —por supuesto que la recordaba —lo hizo con la intención de tranquilizarte porque ya había hablado con ella y… —no lo dejo continuar, se aferró a sus labios y lo besó con euforia.

Le creía, le creía todo lo que decía y dejaba escapar las lágrimas de tanto dolor infligido por terceros. Sesshomaru le abrazó nuevamente y juntos juraron no volver a separarse nunca.

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	2. Versión Sesshomaru

_**¡HOLA!**_

 _ **Antes que nada mil gracias por los review, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Subí la historia o Shot porque quería volver a intentarlo antes de rendirme por completo con FF ¿Por qué? A la página le gusta trolearme; ayer en la noche que subí la primera parte pensé que lo había conseguido al fin y me sentí feliz de verificar que el escrito no tenía modificaciones, ni alteraciones ridículas (el texto original siempre lo escribo desde un Word) pero o decepción hoy en la mañana que se me ocurrió leer parte del Shot y descubrir que si tiene algunas palabras que yo no escribí e incluso diálogos, que puede llegue a confundir al lector. De verdad chicas/chicos que esto no lo hago adrede, la página por alguna razón me cambia el texto a la hora de subirlo (algo que no pasa en las otras dos plataformas en las que las subo: Facebook y Wattpad) quizás lo esté haciendo mal o simplemente tengo mala suerte. Lo que quiero explicar es que, si notan algo raro en el texto, si se confunden, no me agredan en comentarios. No es porque lo haya escrito mal o porque no sepa cómo escribir y explicar, esto es por la página (ignoro si le sucede a alguien más porque casi no ando por aquí) regularmente subo historias en otro lado porque este problema es latente y me fastidia. Sin contar que a veces me come varios símbolos que coloco y tengo que buscar con que rellenarlos. También esta es otra justificación de que haya eliminado parte de las historias que se encuentran terriblemente modificadas (los que me leen y me siguen saben de qué hablo) Transacción, Eclipse de Sol, Quiero Perderme Contigo y otros más que tenía en línea los elimine por la misma razón. Y bueno, eso era todo lo que querías decirles. Si gustan seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad háganmelo saber para pasar las ligas. Ya que este Shot al menos será adaptado a un FanFic.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que agregar, nuevamente un millón de gracias.**_

 _ **Continuamos con la historia…**_

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

 **SHOT/Versión Sesshomaru.**

¿Su matrimonio? Lo definía en dos únicas palabras: distante y formal.

Siempre presentables, cautos y mesurados en presentaciones grupales de élite; constantes muestras de afecto y cortesías que no existían al encontrarse a solas. Porque una vez encerrados en la habitación conyugal todo aquello desaparecía dejando precisamente ese ambiente de indiferencia.

—Regreso tarde —anunció su esposa después de tomar su bolso y salir sin atisbarlo.

Él perfectamente conocía el significado del: _regreso tarde_ e incomodarle o siquiera molestarte no existían en su sentir. Acostumbrarse a la rutina de amantes de su mujer había sido tan fácil como replicar la acción. Pues también tenía sus medios de entretenimiento. Hembras de su misma condición dispuestas a complacer las exigencias más bajas de sus fantasías, no obstante siendo siempre precavido, nunca repetía el acto sexual más de tres veces con alguna de sus víctimas elegidas. Prevención que por supuesto Kagura no compartía con él, ya que podía percibir en su cuerpo el aroma de una sola esencia durante meses. Tampoco le molestaba, después de todo él era el dueño y Señor de todo lo que implicaba ser _la Señora Taisho_ y si, sólo de vez en vez practicaba la cópula con ella solo para reafirmar el estatus que ocupaba el otro.

—Deseo salir de la ciudad —dijo de repente. Tomaban el desayuno en la terraza de su penthouse, la única comida en la que coincidían.

—Jaken tiene vacaciones —contestó al seguir tecleando en su laptop —regresara en dos meses —añadió al percibir una posible réplica.

—¿Y no puedes conseguir un suplente?

—No —azuzó firme. Detestaba que personas ajenas de su confianza se entrometieran en sus asuntos de trabajo.

—¿Y si es eficiente? —adujo llamando su atención.

—Jaken es irreemplazable.

Kagura torció la boca, un gesto que atisbó de soslayó pero que pronto eliminó para ser sustituido por una iluminación peligrosa.

—¿Aceptarías un remplazo elegido a tus perspectivas?

Regresando su atención a la pantalla se limitó a gruñir en forma de asentimiento.

Llevar a cabo dicha práctica, no solo era imposible sino inaceptable. Dudaba que existiera una criatura capaz de elaborar el monumental de pendientes que su más fiel sirviente realizaba en unas horas. Y seguro de la inexistencia de ese ser, se mantuvo tranquilo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normal hasta que ese maldito día se presentó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al percibir el embriagante aroma a humano perturbar la tranquilidad de su oficina y replicó internamente el error de aceptar el reto de su mujer.

—Cariño, tu nueva secretaria a llegado —escucho decir a su cónyuge —Kagome toma asiento.

Una hipnotizante fragancia a vainilla penetro sus fosas nasales obligándolo a girar para descubrir a la portadora: joven, finas facciones, cabellos azabaches con fugaces destellos azules y desaliñada en su vestimenta.

—Sesshomaru, ella es: Higurashi Kagome —continuó Kagura.

Envío a su receptora una fulminante mirada. Joven y descuidada, dos palabras que nadaron en su cabeza.

—Es apenas una mocosa —azuzó y entonces lo notó, ese fuego azulino en aquel par de ojos que lo examinaban con tenacidad.

La contestación de la muchacha, la insistencia sutil por corregirlo provocaron que obtuviera toda su atención y terminó por aceptar una prueba cuando ella accedió a todas sus exigencias sin refutar, no obstante una vez que la estela de esencia se desvaneció en el aire se giró hacia su flamante esposa.

—Una humana —dijo gélido.

—Soy consciente de tu repudio por la raza más débil de todas —explicó al sentarse al frente y cruzar la pierna mostrándole parte de su muslo desnudo —además de mí sabia elección, me permito agregarme un punto extra al tener la seguridad de que no vas a tocarla —el peliplata entrecerró sus ojos —puedo tolerar que folles fuera de esta edificio con quien se te de la gana pero no toleraría a una amante de oficina.

Cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla le dio a entender un claro desacuerdo.

—Interesante justificación —mencionó en un tono desaprobatorio —aunque deplorable —añadió con una sonrisa de malicia.

—Llámale como quieras —poniéndose de pie se permitió retirarse —indícame la fecha de nuestro próximo viaje.

Y como era su costumbre, se escabullo de la conversación sin mirarlo.

Ya sumergido en la soledad, se permitió considerar al siguiente día posibles imprudencias, regaños por ineptitud, súplicas por el horario y tal vez ridículos gestos humanos. Intolerante a la pereza humana se adivinó de mal humor, así que rebuscó en sus contactos, alguna placentera compañía que pudiera anular sus instintos asesinos para mañana en la tarde, pues deducía la ineficacia de la muchacha y también la falla en la prueba.

Después de la confirmación regreso su interés al computador, omitiendo las divagaciones del origen puro de esa esencia al igual que aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Terminó por recluirse en compromisos laborales y poco a poco durante el resto del día se olvido de sus preocupaciones por la nueva secretaria.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

El grupo de maletas, bolsas y Kagura fueron el resumen de la imagen. Aún así se permitió recargarse en el umbral y observarla mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de playa y los lentes de sol.

—¿La playa? —indagó al beber un sorbo de su café. Los lentes oscuros apuntaron a su dirección.

—Florida —especificó al inundarse en el interior de su bolso —puedes alcanzarme.

Dejo la taza en la encimera y camino hasta ella decidido. No fue hasta que la sombra de su figura opaco a la contraria que logró llamar su atención.

—Olvidas algo.

—¿Qué? —adujo confundida y girando a ver el grupo de maletas.

—Esto…

Sin previo aviso la tomó por las muñecas, le dio media vuelta y la recargó en el respaldo del sillón. Y en silencio, como siempre, no le escucho réplica alguna cuando le levanto la falda del vestido y arranco la ropa interior; la penetro de golpe, una y otra vez la embistió sin piedad y solo hasta que percibió su clímax salió de ella para volverla a girarla hacia él, obligarla agacharse y derramar su semilla en el rostro indiferente. Nada extraño, ni nuevo, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no se permitía correrse dentro de ella.

—Puedes irte tranquila —murmuro entrecortado —no voy a interrumpir tu adulterio vacacional.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Llegar más temprano de la normal y convocar a la junta antes de tiempo no era de sorprender. Bastó su presencia para enseguida movilizar al grupo de empleados. Una larga plática y el uso de su persuasión coronó, su casi victoria próxima en Nueva York.

—¿Asistirá entonces a la fiesta de caridad? —preguntó uno de sus socios.

—Si.

Las siluetas negras se miraron entre sí.

—¿Deducimos también una reunión con…? —guardaron silencio al sentir el ambiente inundarse por su presencia errática.

—Quizás.

Y tomando el celular de la mesa desapareció del rango visual de los socios y aliados.

Meditaba sus posibles opciones cuando llegó a él esa rara esencia. Detuvo sus pasos y volteó hacia la mujer que de pie parecía morir de vergüenza. Humana sin duda.

—¿Me espera? —demandó a saber permitiéndose recorrerla de pies a cabeza. La falda de tubo permitía admirar sus anchas caderas y su vientre plano, la blusa por otra parte solo mostraba lo tersa y rosada que era su piel. El chongo de cabellos negros junto con el maquillaje avivaba más la hermosura de su rostro. _Hermosa a pesar de su adversa sangre_ admitió internamente.

—Es su secretaria privada, Señor Taisho —le recordó una de las recepcionistas —lo está esperando desde hace una hora.

Y el enervante perfume, los ojos de llamas azules y le negra cabellera aparecieron en su cabeza. Había olvidado por completo a la humana rebelde del día anterior ¡Claro! Ese día lucía muy diferente a su nueva y exuberante apariencia del presente pero disimuló su sorpresa al regresar a su postura de siempre.

—Higurashi ¿verdad? —el nerviosismo de la muchacha no fue secreto porqué podía escuchar claramente el latido acelerado de su corazón —¿Ya te dieron el móvil de la empresa? —negando con la cabeza prosiguió a darle un listado pequeño de su nuevo procedimiento a la hora de entrar y salir. Después de todo quería jactarse por un poco más de tiempo el poder admirarla antes de que fallara irremediablemente —acompáñame, en el camino te iré dando las demás instrucciones y más te vale que las memorices porque no repito ninguna indicación dos veces.

El que lo siguiera por detrás provocó que llegara a una conclusión absurda. Kagura era astuta. Lo rotuló de esta forma al adivinar la verdadera intención de su mujer: mantenerlo ocupado con la mamífera-humana en lo que ella disfrutaba a sus anchas del placer carnal ajeno. No. No había sido por deseo de emprender un viaje con él, sino de liberarse temporalmente de su matrimonio al brindarle de un nuevo reto: lidiar con la mujer-humana.

—Sube —dijo al abrir la puerta de su auto. Contemplar las dimensiones de su trasero al subir fueron fugaces y descubrir los muslos desnudos al subírsele la falda por sentarse crearon cierta palpitación en su virilidad —¿Hablas ruso? —inquirió al desviar sus antojos.

—Si, Señor.

—¿Qué tanto? —el móvil entre sus manos impediría que el tentativo cuerpo femenino lo distrajera.

—E dejado en claro que mi traducción es perfecta, Señor Taisho.

Elevó sus ojos hasta ella solo para descubrir ese rubor que empezaba a gustarle.

—Eso ya lo veremos —azuzó regresando su atención al aparato —el empresario Naraku Ivanov es un personaje difícil de persuadir y necesito de tus habilidades traductoras.

¡Mentira! Él hablaba perfectamente ruso, aquello solamente era un examen para calar que tan acertada podría ser, únicamente buscaba un insignificante error para terminar de una buena vez con el absurdo jueguito de su esposa pero se sorprendiendo nuevamente deleitándose con el aroma cautivante y buscando liberarse por un corto periodo de la conversación, la dejó entretenida con el iPad.

Experimento por primera vez en su vida la inquietud por poseer la esencia puramente humana, de anhelar enterrarse en el interior de la muchacha que tenía a un lado y ser aquel que la convirtiera en mujer. Porque si, era consciente de que Kagome era virgen; el estado puro de su aroma anunciaba que nunca había sido tocada y eso lo provocaba de sobremanera.

Conocedor por las anécdotas paternas al describir la sensación experimentada de poder romper la niñez de una hembra y transformarla en mujer incitó a su lado bestial, él también quería probarla, aún a sabiendas del precio a pagar después. De repente, comprendió entonces por qué la mayoría de su raza se mantenía a distancia de aquellas criaturas _puras_ y el porqué las hembras-demonio preferían auto desflorarse antes de terminar enloquecidas por aquel osado que se llevara su virgo.

—¿Tienes pasaporte y visa? —preguntó con la clara intensión de tentar la moralidad de la chica.

—Si, Señor Taisho.

 _Perfecto susurró la voz bestial._

—Si haces bien tu trabajo, en dos semanas partirás conmigo a Nueva York. Estaremos ahí un par de días. Mi chofer pasará por ti, asegúrate de traer equipaje.

Usarla y desecharla fue su plan inicial. Le importo poco la raza que ostentaba porque una nueva obsesión nacía latente.

—¿En que hotel reservó, Señor Taisho?

La cuestión lo dislocó un poco. Nunca tuvo necesidad de ser cuestionado por las intenciones doblemente disfrazadas pues la mayoría accedía sin chistar.

—En ninguno —replicó sin verla —nos quedaremos en mi apartamento —y escucho el trago duro de saliva —te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes —añadió al verla con malicia —no muerdo, Higurashi.

Obviamente topo con pared.

—Lo siento Señor pero considero es inapropiado.

Ofendido por el rechazo replicó sutil.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted es un hombre casado y yo soy soltera, puede sujetarse a malos entendidos.

 _Digna masculló la voz en su cabeza._

—Kagura nos alcanzará después —mintió.

—Con mayor razón debo de insistir en quedarme en otro sitio.

Controlándose contesto de forma mesurada.

—Resérvate el hotel más cercano al Central Park.

Y otra vez noto el rojizo de sus mejillas permitiéndole debatirse a él mismo ¿Qué demonios hacía usando connotaciones sexuales tan sugerentes?

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Concluir la reunión y afirmar la eficacia de la muchacha fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ya no existían excusas para rechazarla o justificar su negativa a tomar el puesto. Como ella lo dijo, su traducción y trabajo fueron _perfectos_. Durante toda la conversación con Naraku pensaba las mil formas en deshacer sus peligrosas intenciones con su secretaria humana. Una y otra vez repetía mentalmente que tan solo se trataba de un bajo deseo sexual y que quizás, una vez tomándola pudiera exterminar, el tremendo lío que su pestilente aroma puro de vainilla le provocaba.

—El chofer te llevará de regreso a la empresa, espérame en mi oficina y dile a la recepcionista que te entregue todos los contratos de este año para revisarlos a mi regreso. Puedes comer en la cafetería o tomar un descanso de una hora —estaba siendo demasiado cordial —nos vemos más tarde.

El sexo con la hembra-demonio no fue suficiente. La presencia de Kagome en sus pensamientos, inventaron la ilusión por segundos de estársela follando a ella en lugar de la desconocida pelirroja. Frustrado e iracundo retorno con la clara posición de interponer distancia; dos días bastaron para ofuscar su mundo perfecto y eso era un peligro latente hacia su persona. Él era un Daiyokai, temido y respetado, no podía permitirse ver manchada su reputación por el simple antojo de una mujer virginal. No obstante despacharla sin tener motivos causaba un conflicto a su intachable armonía interior, podría sobreponerse y esperar a un error para deshacerse de ella por completo.

Pero volvería a errar, una y otra vez.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

El entrar a su oficina e inundarse de nueva cuenta con la esencia concentrada lo perturbó. Y descubrirla leyendo la torre de expedientes que tenía enfrente dio hincapié a reconocer que no todos los de su especie eran holgazanes sin causa. Y haciendo gala de su magnífico autocontrol tomó asiento para comenzar a trabajar como si ella no estuviese presente, aunque noto el latido precipitado, algo que era común cuando se tenía miedo.

—¿Los leíste todos? —otra vez el palpitado de terror fue claramente escuchado —¿Encontraste algún error? —prosiguió al notar un débil asentimiento de reojo.

—Únicamente pequeños retrasos en algunos pagos a los distribuidores —el tono que usaba para hablar ya no era decidido como en otras ocasiones sino temeroso. Desconcertado interrumpió el tecleado en la computara y giró su atención hacia ella. Inmediatamente la mujer alzó la cara, mirándolo con miedo.

—¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber cada vez más molesto por su actitud radical. En la mañana no parecía espantada de su persona y durante la tarde, antes de que se fuera con el chofer mantenía esa ímpetu que la caracterizaba.

—No —agachó la cabeza mirando el resto de hojas en sus piernas —nada —agregó aclarando la voz.

Obviamente la mentira nadaba entre ambos.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo sin ánimos de indagar.

—¿Ocupare algún cubículo? —interrogó de repente, haciendo florecer de nueva cuenta ese carácter fuerte que poseía.

—No. Tu lugar es aquí en mi oficina —en realidad si existía un sitio para su labor pero no pretendía mantenerla lejos; apoyo sus codos en la mesa y la examinó a profundidad —e tomado una decisión.

—¿Cuál, Señor Taisho?

—Puedes llamarme Sesshomaru, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—¿Sus trabajadores también le tutean? — _ladina_ pensópara si —no me gustaría tener una ventaja que algún otro no tiene con Usted.

—Como desees —pronunció cortante —tienes el empleo.

—Usted dijo que…

—No es necesaria la prueba de tres días, Higurashi. Haz superado todas el día de hoy —inclusive aquellas que desconocía —nos vemos mañana.

—Entonces lo que me dijo antes…

—Conmigo no existen segundas oportunidades, mucho menos períodos de prueba.

—Es bueno saberlo, Señor Taisho —tomó sus cosas y retomando ese bochorno en su cara dio media vuelta, tomó el picaporte pero se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral, volteo hacia él y con una ligera sonrisa, añadió—: Que tenga buena noche.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

¿Qué si noto la ausencia del libro? Por supuesto ¿Qué fingió no notarlo? Obviamente ¿Percibir la curiosidad de la humana por verificar ciertas las palabras? Más que notorio ¿Confiar en que no diría nada? Seguro, quizás por el hecho que de sugerirlo, sería señalada como una desquiciada con pase directo al pabellón de locos más cercano y tal vez por esa razón se empecinaba tanto en observarlo meticulosamente, por ese afán de poder obtener una _prueba._ Pero la muchacha empezó a tocar fibras muy sensibles a su resistencia.

Prendas que ceñían su figura exótica, accesorios que atraían la vista hacia puntos muy subjetivos y diferentes peinados que dejaban ver lo largo y rosa que era su cuello expuesto. Todas y cada una de estas cosas Sesshomaru las tomo como un claro reto a su autocontrol. Sin duda ella, había leído línea por línea y aprendido cuales probablemente eran los puntos débiles de su raza, no obstante aún con todo esto logro abstenerse de caer y aunque existían veces en las que se tomaba su tiempo para observar el contorno de su perfil, escuchar a plenitud su baja respiración e inundarse en ese maldito perfume que lo trastornaba, consigo parecer indiferente ante la mirada azulina cada vez más decepcionada de sus _tácticas_. Sonriente por su efímero triunfo prosiguió en la rutina de contemplarla en secreto y reafirmarle su poco interés por su cuerpo humano. Cuando la realidad era que moría por corromperlo.

Los días pasaron como agua y el verla caminar, escucharla hablar e incluso reír fueron las causas por las que día a día regresaba a la oficina de mejor humor.

—¿Sigues enojado? —ataco Kagura al sentarse en la mesa donde compartían el desayuno. Ignorándola continuó con lo suyo —te cancele antier y la semana anterior por…

—Lo sé —dijo cortante. Tomo la copa de jugo naranja, le dio un breve sorbo y siguió tecleando en el computador cuando la dejo en la mesa.

El juego del gato y el ratón que llevaba con Kagome empezaba a crear estragos en su personalidad. Había incrementado sus rutinas de sexo clandestino e incluso se vio obligado a recurrir al lecho vació pero seguía sin poder saciarse. Actitudes que fueron notables para aquella que lo conocía.

—Tal vez, tú y yo… —abriéndose la bata de dormir le mostro sus pechos desnudos. Sesshomaru impasible continuó con su atención al monitor.

—No estoy de humor —azuzo sin mirarla. La verdad era que sabía no podría saciarse con ninguna otra hasta obtener a su secretaria —tengo un viaje importante a Nueva York en unos días y no tengo deseos de perder mi tiempo contigo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamo ella al atarse de nueva cuenta el nudo de la bata y retirarse claramente ofendida.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

—Perfecto. Pasaré por ti para ir a la fiesta. Lleva solo el teléfono de la empresa.

—Sí Señor, Taisho.

Verla bajar de las escaleras en ese vestido extremadamente sugerente lo hizo tambalear. En esta ocasión no pudo ocultar el impacto que aquella divina imagen le regalaba. Mucho menos poder parecer insensible al incrementado perfume de vainilla.

—Buenas noches Señor, Taisho —dijo ella al llegar hasta él y regalarle una amplia sonrisa en esos labios rojos.

—Higurashi —nombro él y regresando a la realidad le brindo su brazo.

La tensión en su cuerpo incremento y su bestia interna demando arrancarle el vestido y poseerla en pleno pasillo. Respiro hondo y dominando sus bajos instintos procuro una conversación que lo distrajera.

—Estás radiante —dijo al abrirle la puerta.

Otra vez visualizo ese tono rojizo en las mejillas de la chica que lo enloquecía.

—Gracias —correspondió ella.

Ayudarle entrar al auto y contemplar las posibilidad de que sería el objeto de miradas lujuriosas fueron el motivo de que interpusiera límites.

—No te separes de mi al llegar —dijo después de sentarse a su lado.

—Como ordene se…

—Por esta noche, hazme el favor de llamarme solo: Sesshomaru —en esta ocasión no iba acceder a un _No_. Así que usando su mejor cara de autoritario pretendió persuadirla.

—Solo por hoy, Sesshomaru —accedió sonriente.

Mientras los ojos azules de su acompañante admiraban sorprendidos los detalles de la fiesta, él se encargaba de fulminar a todo aquel que osara posar su atención en ella. Se permitió incluso sujetar su espalda desnuda y guiarla por el enorme salón atiborrado de gente. Un maldito error porque su virilidad era la que reaccionaba junto con una estremecedora corriente eléctrica.

—¡Vaya! —y reconoció la maldita voz incluso antes de girar su atención hacia tan despreciable ser —pero si es mi medio hermano.

—Inuyasha —siseo grave.

No pudo evitar dejar soltar parte de su energía natural. Seguro de que llamaría su atención para que se alejara. Sin embargo, al bastardo pareció no afectarle.

—¿Y dónde dejaste a Kagura? —notó su atención taimada hacia Kagome —no me digas que al fin te separaste de esa arpía.

Vislumbro enseguida el propósito de su medio hermano por descubrir quizás a una nueva amante. Así que pretendiendo limpiar el honor de su acompañante, se permitió aclarar la situación.

—Inuyasha —volvió a repetir en un tono de advertencia homicida —ella es Kagome, mi asistente privada —y esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto detestaba abarco todo su rostro —Kagome, él es mi…

—Medio hermano —completo al tomarle una de las manos y besarle en el dorso —un placer.

Aguanto las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y respiro hondo en su vago intento por controlarse.

—Un gusto —dijo ella y casi pudo encontrar la paz cuando retiro su mano de los dedos del bastardo.

—Tienes buen gusto para escoger a tus asistentes, quizás debería de comenzar a buscar por donde tú, Sesshomaru.

Cumpliría el deseo impetuoso por querer morir a los ojos de todos los invitados, desgarraría su vientre y le cortaría la lengua por incauto.

—¡Hey! —reconoció a Kōga antes incluso de que llegara a ellos —que bueno que encuentro a los hermanos Taisho juntos, me ahorran el viaje.

Era más que obvio la necesidad del lobo por separarlos antes de que ocurriera un desastre sin retorno.

—Aprovechemos que el baile va a comenzar para hablar en privado —sugirió Kōga al intervenir de lleno en el enfrentamiento de miradas asesinas.

—Conmigo ya hablaste lo que quisiste —atajo Inuyasha y entonces arrojo lo que desde hacía minutos en realidad deseaba —¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —entrecerró sus ojos casi hasta cerrarlos; Inuyasha estaba palpando su suerte y vida en tan solo unos segundos —después de todo eres sólo su asistente —añadió en un tono divertido que no le agrado en nada ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Morir?

—Sí, ve con ella —sentenció Kōga cada vez más nervioso por la actitud de ambos —además son temas privados que nadie puede escuchar.

La rabia subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta al ver como el brazo de Kagome se escurría del suyo para entrelazarse con el de Inuyasha. Un odio infinito y puro se propago en todo su ser en el momento en que ambos ocuparon el centro de la pista de baile.

—Sesshomaru, no creo que sea momento de… —no escuchaba la verbalizada observación del lobo porque toda su absoluta atención estaba en ese par que danzaba de aquí allá. Sintió tocar los límites de su control al contemplar el tacto de Inuyasha en la espalda de la muchacha —y la verdad es que… —seguía parloteando pero él ahora abandonaba su lugar para seguirlos —¡Oye! —exclamo Kōga al darle alcance e interponerse en su camino. Entonces Sesshomaru si lo vio a los ojos —yo no…

—No tengo tiempo para tus ridículos sermones moralistas —escucho reír a carcajadas a Inuyasha incitando su lado asesino —tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Pero…

De reojo noto como ella se empinaba la copa de alcohol para terminársela de un solo sorbo y aquello provoco que movilizara sus movimientos en cuanto la cercanía de Inuyasha se tornó peligrosa.

Y se plantó detrás de ella justo en el momento en que iban a profanarla.

—Aléjate de ella —exigió gélido.

Alzo la mano y tomo por el codo a la muchacha que sin chistar se posó a su lado en cuanto la jaló. La mirada ambarina de Inuyasha le anunció que comprendía claramente el mensaje.

—Como siempre, tan oportuno.

Pero como era obvio, Inuyasha no podía perder la oportunidad para mofarse en presencia de la que había descubierto era su vulnerabilidad. Omitió la cara de horror de la azabache y se limitó a respirar profundo. No desea que Kagome fuese el objeto de señalamientos en plena fiesta.

—Vámonos, Higurashi.

La arrastro por el lado contrario y afilo sus facciones al llegar a él la sugerencia de su detestable medio hermano.

—Nos veremos después, Kagome.

Estudio su comportamiento primeramente expresivo y comunicativo. Considero las desventajas, suprimió los posibles errores y al final termino por admitir su necesidad por mantenerla cerca, muy cerca.

La discusión de sus tácitos celos concluyo de la forma en que él ya sospechaba. Basto una caída accidental, infligir el radio de su espacio privado, el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos y un sillón por detrás para que todo lo demás encajara por si solo.

El dominio que semanas antes llevaba controlando dejo de existir en cuanto la ropa dejo de ser un impedimento entre ellos y se mostraron por primera vez desnudos, tanto en cuerpo como en naturaleza. No obstante, el punto donde su cordura casi lo abandono fue en el momento exacto donde su hinchada virilidad exploro inmaculada zona. Experimento el ser poseso por una fuerza altamente atrayente y fue vapuleado por una intensa corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza. Sin resistirse más, tomo el dominio del coito, resistiéndose en todo momento a dejar brotar esa bestia bruta que imploraba tomarla con fuerza y regulándose se embriago en esa nueva fragancia que él mismo había mutado. El nuevo capricho descubierto en los brazos de una humana calo todos sus sentidos en el preciso instante en que se permitió derramarse en su interior, Kagome había dejado de ser _la humana_ para convertirse en _su mujer_. Constato el precio a pagar una vez que la tomo por la cintura y jaló hacia él.

—Descansa —dijo ahora totalmente tranquilo.

Durmió sereno, al igual que los siguientes días que transcurrieron.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Permitirle alejarse de él ya no era una opción a considerar. Día tras día tomo posesión de su cuerpo solo para permitirse embriagarse con su nuevo perfume enervante; el olor puro de la vainilla había sido sustituido por una fragancia aún más fuerte. Una que era ahora la combinación de su propio aroma y la de ella; Habituó sus horarios para estar con ella, erradicó todo contacto sexual que no fuera con Kagome y atribuyo a su nueva rutina el nombre de _Kagome_ en cada una de las cosas que hacía o deshacía. Olvido su sangre, posición, raza, las verdaderas razones de su estancia y todas las justificaciones que antiguamente tenía para alejarse de los que alguna vez considero _despreciables._

—Sessh… no creo que —le besaba el cuello eufórico, relamía su piel deleitándose al mismo tiempo con el exquisito sabor que emanaba.

—Sssh —silenció entre pausas para girarla y apoyarla contra el escritorio de su oficina. Escucharla gemir cuando le alzo el vestido y bajo la tanga provoco que todo uso de razón se perdiera nuevamente.

—Alguien puede —decía agitada pero sin moverse —y…

—¿Me detengo? —apunto hacia la cavidad totalmente lubricada. Kagome podía mentir pero su sexo no —¿Eso quieres? —deslizándose hasta la cabeza de su virilidad la hizo temblar.

—Sessh… —murmuro ella entre lo que parecía una súplica y un gemido.

Se agacho lo suficiente como para tomar sus manos por debajo de las suyas y poder tener a su alcance su oreja.

—Dime que no quieres —le dijo al oído y la penetró de golpe, recreando para ambos esa sensación de satisfacción —solo tienes que… —salió y entro suavemente, mojando todo su tronco con los fluidos corporales de ambos —decirlo —añadió al volver a repetir la acción.

—¡Agh! —gimió claramente y entrelazando sus dedos le envió el claro mensaje de continuar —no pares —dijo al fin.

Satisfecho por la declaración se retiró, la volteo boca arriba, subió sus largas piernas en a sus hombros y bajo la parte de enfrente del vestido rojo. Inmediatamente aquel par de melones saltaron libres.

—¿Qué haces? —adujo ella claramente abochornada por la posición.

—Me gusta ver tu cara cuando te follo.

Aferrándose a sus caderas la embistió sin darle oportunidad de discutir su percepción y presenciar el movimiento de sus senos de arriaba abajo cada que se sumergía en su estrecha cavidad, le hacía crecer su ego al saberse el _único_ capaz de contemplarla de esa forma y aceptar que le enloquecía escuchar el sonido acuso de su pelvis chocar contra el clítoris de Kagome, era tan difícil como admitir que comenzaba a sentir algo más que solo _deseo_.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Ya no le satisfacía solo tomarla en el escritorio de su oficina o en la sala de juntas, ahora anhelaba más tiempo, más deleite, más de su existencia.

Formo una lista de viajes que concluyeron en escenas de sexo abrumadoras sin embargo comenzó también a conocer parte de su personalidad. Descubrió sin querer las cosas que le irritaban, lo que le agradaba y aquello que hacía crear un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules que a veces lo turbaba. Conoció no solamente su cuerpo de pies a cabeza sino también los pequeños detalles de su temperamento.

—No te vas a llevar ese traje de baño —sentenció cuando la vio salir con ese diminuto bikini rojo. Kagome se observó a sí misma y se encogió de hombros.

—Es el único que tengo.

—Te compraré otro —azuzo.

Se cruzó de brazos claramente ofendida y tomo aire antes de hablar.

—Dame una buena razón para que acceda a tan desquiciada sugerencia.

Cerró la puerta corrediza que los llevaría a la playa y avanzo hasta ella con los puños apretados. La mujer ni se inmuto cuando él se clavó al frente.

—Él único que puede ver tu piel desnuda soy yo.

Casi quiso reír cuando las dos cejas negras se arquearon.

—No estoy desnuda —atajo al fruncir el ceño.

Entrecerró los ojos tomando la tacita invitación a un reto.

—Interesante.

Agachándose y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la echo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¿¡Que haces!? —pataleaba pero ni así dejo de caminar hasta la recamara —¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Obedeciendo la arrojo contra el colchón, se abalanzo sobre ella y capturo sus muñecas para impedirle moverse.

—Deléitate.

Descendió su rostro hasta su vientre y lamió dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar al pliegue del bañador.

—Sesshomaru… —dijo en tono de advertencia.

No hizo caso, termino por sujetarla de los muslos, subirlos en sus hombros y replegar su nariz en ese hundimiento húmedo en la tela.

—No te muevas —ordeno.

Y con sus dientes hizo a un lado la prenda e inhalo a su paso el enloquecedor aroma del sexo contrario.

—Sessh… —la escucho murmurar —no…

Con la punta de su lengua dibujo los pliegues vaginales provocando al instante un sonoro gemido. Entonces se permitió hundirse un poco más; relamió el dulce néctar que la flor abierta le brindaba y la jalo más hacia su rostro con la clara intención de devorar ese punto tan sensible. Alzo los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la descubrió revolverse en las sabanas; su bonito rostro estaba teñido en rojo y tocaba sus senos en cada lengüetazo que propiciaba a los labios vaginales.

—Mírame, Kagome.

Los ojos azules lo buscaron, obligándola a inclinarse y a sostenerse por sus antebrazos. El cabello revuelvo, el rojizo de su cara y su boca ligeramente hinchada por los mordiscos que ella misma se infligió, fueron los ingredientes que necesito para centrarse en ese preciso lugar de su anatomía. Lamio haciendo curvar su espalda, succiono suave provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y gimiera sin control, toco la superficie con la punta de su musculo y enseguida los jugos corporales aumentaron; continuó una y otra vez sin dejar de mirarla por encima de su vientre. Se deleitó al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boca de una forma tan hechizante y, permitiéndose degustarse con el clímax, bebió el exquisito néctar producido.

Levantándose y quitando la bermuda que ocultaba su erección, relamió sus labios para verla fijamente.

—¿Satisfecha? —adujo.

Kagome tomo aire antes de poder responder, sus bonitos ojos azules estaban clavados en la virilidad que le apuntaba amenazante.

—Casi —logro articular cuando avanzo hasta él y tomo entre sus manos la hinchada virilidad.

—¿Qué haces? —articulo controlando su voz en el momento en que subía y bajaba el prepucio.

—También quiero probarte.

La vio abrir su boca y llevarse la punta del glande a su interior. Percibir la calidez en esa zona tan sensible y su lengua moverse alrededor de la cabeza incito a que gruñera. Y si bien se encontraba en su fase _natural_ eso no impedía que existieran destellos de su poco autocontrol del oral que le Kagome le propiciaba con maestría.

—Kagome… —murmuro entre dientes cuando la muchacha hundió parte de su tronco en su boca. Aún estaba de pie y consideraba que su mejor opción sería tumbarse en la cama antes de caer a mitad de la alfombra. Pero la criatura que relamía desde la base hasta la punta no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Termino por aferrarse a la cabellera oscura que se movía entrando y saliendo de su entrepierna y afianzo el ritmo cuando comenzó a penetrarla como si se tratara de su cavidad. No escucho quejas, ni tampoco la percibió tensa, todo lo contrario. Ella succionaba el tronco y la punta en cada salida y él marcaba la velocidad.

—Kag… —dijo en tono de advertencia. Una que ella paso de largo porque lejos de retirarse se aferró más a su posición y comprendiendo el lenguaje corporal se derramo en su boca —¡AAAGGGh! —agitado, sin aire y sudado, bajo su atención hacia la mujer que se despegaba lentamente de su virilidad aun con un hilo blanquecino conectado a sus hinchados labios. Los ojos azules se alzaron y le vieron con picardía. Trago la sustancia en su boca y paso sus dedos alrededor de sus labios como si su semilla se tratara de un labial.

—Ahora si estoy satisfecha —dijo en un suspiro.

Pero él no. Él deseaba más de Kagome. Anhela más que encuentros clandestinos y escapadas a ciudades lejanas. Quería y pretendía otorgarle el título de _Señora Taisho._

¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión? ¿En qué parte admitió sus sentimientos por la cálida presencia de la _humana_? Tal vez al percatarse de que ya no podía seguir jugando al escondite o quizás en el momento justo de imaginarse a Kagome en brazos de otro.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

—Señor Taisho —dijo la voz de una de sus asistentes por el interlocutor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La Señora Yöhei desea verlo.

Intrigado indago el apellido. No encontrando similitud negó.

—No la conozco —espetó serio.

—Dice que es la hermana de Kagome Higurashi.

Y de inmediato obtuvo interés.

—Hazla pasar.

Alta, madura, facciones finas y largos cabellos como la noche. Sin duda la hermana mayor de Kagome.

—Buenas tardes —concedió al ponerse de pie y brindarle asiento.

—No es necesaria la formalidad conmigo, Señor Taisho.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos segundos congelado, estudio su compartimiento y tomo asiento al reconocerlo.

—Creo adivinar a que vino, Señora Yöhei.

Sus marrones ojos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció.

—Me ahorra las palabras, Señor —respiró hondo y levanto el mentón, un gesto que también tenía Kagome a la hora de confrontar al estar en desacuerdo —quiero que se aleje de mi hermana, no la busque, no le llame y por favor —esto último lo dijo con un tono seco y frío —deje de buscar pretextos bajos para acostarse con ella. Conozco perfectamente a los tipos como Usted y jamás lo hubiese pronosticado viniendo de un casado y con familia.

—Yo no tengo familia con Kagura —corrigió gélido.

—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que deseo tenerlo lejos de mi hermana. Un matrimonio es para siempre y se unen con la finalidad de acrecentar la familia, no para fracturar a la primera calentura que pasa.

—Kagome no es una calentura —atajó cada vez menos accesible a la plática.

Cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su peso en una pierna otorgo un claro lenguaje corporal defensivo.

—Perdón, creo entonces no fui clara. Lo que en verdad quise decir es que Kagome no tiene necesidad de ser _amante de oficina_ de su jefe.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, mostrando una posición aún más temible que la de la mujer.

—Mis pretensiones con Kagome son serias.

—Convertirla en la _otra_ no es tener la disposición de ser _serio,_ Señor Taisho.

—Voy a divorciarme de Kagura —sentenció después de controlar su temperamento —y Kagome tomara el lugar que merece.

—¡El que desocupo una esposa abandonada por su marido a causa de sus calenturas! —expresó ofuscada.

Mentalmente contó hasta diez antes de poder objetar tan ridículos preceptos.

—Kagome es lo suficientemente adulta para elegir si quiere o no estar conmigo aun después de mi divorcio.

Un silencio amargo prolifero la oficina. Ambas miradas chocaban retadoras y por primera vez pudo sentirse examinado.

—¿La quiere? —pregunto al fin en un tono menos tosco —¿Quiere a mi hermana?

Sesshomaru respiro hondo antes de poder responder sincero.

—La amo.

Una sola palabra bastó para darle alivio a todas sus inquietudes. Sintiéndose libre de expresarse y aceptar lo demás, siguió conversando con la que en un futuro sería considerada su cuñada. Retomaría su viaje con Kagome y más tarde, ese mismo día le declararía sus sentimientos. Se divorciaría de Kagura, vendería el penthouse y compararía una casa para formar una familia a lado de Kagome.

No obstante jamás espero que la muchacha prácticamente diera por finalizada su relación al terminar el coito.

—Intuyo que estás en esta posición por mi estado civil —protesto ante su inverosímil pero cierta realidad.

—No —mentía, lo sabía —la verdad es que ya no pretendo ser tu amante. Voy a entrar a la universidad, conoceré gente nueva y haré amigos y si tengo suerte probablemente un novio del cual pueda enamorarme libremente.

 _Y si tengo suerte probablemente un novio del cual pueda enamorarme libremente_ la frase se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un idea propensa a ser catastrófica. Fulminándola y sin darle oportunidad de huir la sujeto por la cintura para pegarla contra su pecho aún desnudó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

No. No podía darse el lujo de perderla, tampoco de imaginarla en brazos de otro, mucho menos fabricar la idea de verla elaborando una familia con alguien que no fuera él.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —escucho decir.

El impacto de escuchar la declaración abierta de Kagome lo dejo ofuscado y reparo en su error al ya no encontrar más la presencia de su mujer en la habitación. Ya no podría retrasar más la situación entre ambos si quería conservarla a su lado. Entonces recurrió a Kikyo, quien amablemente le escucho sin interrumpir y después de un acuerdo donde intervendría para sobrellevar el humor de su pequeña hermana con la condición de que terminaría con todo de una vez, colgó.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Ofrecer sin tener, nunca fue su modus operandi. Primero se liberaría del compromiso con Kagura y después brindaría completamente su corazón a Kagome.

—Firma el divorcio —espetó al tenderla las hojas.

Los ojos rubí se fijaron en las líneas redactadas. Después lo miro a él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál es la razón?

—Indiferencia —azuzo al recargarse en la silla ejecutiva —hace mucho que ya no somos compatibles.

El brío errático de la mujer-demonio broto.

—¿Es por Kagome? —adujo al arrugar el papel claramente enojada sin embargo él se mantuvo estoico —¡POR LA HUMANA!

—Tú compartimiento vacuo me tiene sin cuidado, Kagura.

Pero ella había hecho bolita el documento y lo había arrojado al suelo, escupiéndole en el acto.

—¿¡Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu nuevo caprichito!? ¿¡De verdad pensaste que no me percataría de su pestilente aroma bajo el tuyo!?

—Firma, Kagura.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN TAIMADO! ¡UN TRAIDOR!

Incorporándose de su lugar la hizo callar al instante.

—E sido cauto contigo e incluso amable. No pretendas conocer un parte de mí que no te va a gustar —tomo el bolígrafo del bolsillo de su saco y apostó otro paquete de hojas en el escritorio —firma —exigió gélido.

Descubrió una sonrisa tétrica surcar todo su rostro pero al final accedió a firmar. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante antes de darse la media vuelta y esperando a verla marchar sin voltear atrás regreso a su lugar, algo que no fue así cuando ella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y giro ligeramente su atención hacia él.

—Me las pagaras, Sesshomaru.

Y sin decir nada más, se retiró con esa aura enfurecida.

Casi no durmió esa noche. Mantuvo ocupada su mente en comprar la casa y colocar a la venta el penthouse. Ya era consciente de los rumores que existían en la empresa debido a su cada vez más, descuidado romance, así que considero la posibilidad de mudarse a otra ciudad para mantenerla tranquila, regresarían al sentirse seguro de que nada pudiera perturbarla.

Ese día llegó tarde. Jaken había anunciado su regreso y se entretuvo durante el trayecto con ineptitudes de una empresa vecina.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando su atención se rompió al chocar con alguien más. Confundido por no identificar a la persona, descubrió a su paso un par de ojos azulinos que lo miraban… ¿Odio? ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué significaba ese destello amargo? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que le pasaba porque lo siguiente que percibió fue el certero golpe que se le prolifero en su mejilla. El ardor del golpe, el impacto por la reacción de la muchacha lo dejo dislocado.

—Aquí tienes tu mugroso dinero —azuzo y arrojo a sus pies una bolita de papel.

Supo que tenía que correr detrás de ella en cuanto la vio levantar el brazo en su intención por detener el primer taxi. Experimento el amargo sabor de la desesperación en cuanto ella se introdujo al vehículo y marchó. Corrió sin importarle mostrar su verdadera apariencia a los transeúntes que cruzaban en ese momento por la acera pero tuvo que detenerse al notar que empezaba a ser objeto de señalamientos y balbuceos.

Retorno en sus pasos dejando florecer su aura demoniaca. Avanzo hasta la recepción donde la había visto por última vez y tomo el diminuto papel que ella le había arrojado. La cantidad de 100 dólares en la letra pulcra y fina de Kagura le hizo armar todo lo demás.

Entró por los pasillos claramente enfurecido, inclusive muchos de sus empleados se habían alejado de su presencia al percatarse de su retorcida energía y está palpo niveles insospechados cuando leyó el letrero que coronaba el umbral de su oficina: _¡Felicidades cariño, serás padre_

Furioso capturo a la osada por el brazo y la jaló hasta él en un acto por suprimir la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

—¿Qué? —adujo burlona —¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?

Inyectado sus ojos en rojo incito el miedo de la mujer que ahora se retorcía de su agarre.

—Dame una buena razón para no arrancarte la cabeza.

Vislumbro el terror, olió el miedo y escucho el latir nervioso.

—Tú-tú… —tartamudeo —no-no…

El espíritu bestial demanda sangre y él ya se encontraba en una posición dispuesto a dársela.

—No es suficiente —siseo.

Y sin contemplaciones le doblo el cuello de un solo giro. El centenar de pares de ojos contemplo sorprendido su acción, algo que por supuesto el no tomo en cuenta.

Inhalo y exhalo hondo, se acomodó sus largos cabellos plateados hacia atrás y desatando el nudo de su corbata observo a todos los presentes impávidos.

—Limpien esto —siseo antes de seguir andando y alcanzar a su mujer.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Inexistente. Absolutamente nada. No hubo presencia en el aire. Era como si de repente la esencia de Kagome hubiese sido consumida por completo, desde que choco contra ella en la recepción de la empresa su embriagante aroma a _vainilla_ había desaparecido y eso lo mantenía intranquilo, pues su sentido bestial le anunciaba, por primera vez, un miedo inminente.

—¿Sesshomaru? —nombro Kikyo sorprendida al verlo parado frente a la puerta de su casa —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Kagome? —mecía de un lado a otro el pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana azul.

—¿Puedo pasar? —adujo al inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Sí, sí. Pasa

Aún existían pequeños indicios de la estela aromática que lo volvía loco, no obstante era consciente de que Kagome ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Hubo un problema —soltó al detenerse a medio vestíbulo.

Explicarle el berrinche de su ex mujer y la escena en su oficina provoco que la mujer ensombreciera sus facciones. Estaba más que claro su enojo.

—¿Y dónde está Kagome? —adujo tomando el teléfono inalámbrico; marco los números en el teclado del aparato y pudo escuchar el largo tono de llamada repetirse una y otra vez sin responder —¡Por Dios, Kagome, contesta el maldito teléfono!

—No huelo su esencia —dijo sin contemplaciones, obteniendo la atención de los ojos marrones que lo miraban sin comprender el término usado.

Revelar su secreto jamás estuvo en sus planes pero esa inquietud inestable comenzaba a tocar niveles desconocidos y la terrible necesidad por verla, explicarle y estrecharla entre sus brazos aumento de forma descomunal.

—¿A qué te refieres con que: _no huelo su esencia_? —había colgado el teléfono y ahora parecía alejarse poco a poco de su presencia.

—Soy un Youkai.

Y dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones revelo a la mujer su verdadera apariencia. El niño en sus brazos lloro y ella recargo casi todo su peso en el borde del sofá, parpadeo varias veces antes de poder procesar lo que veía, mientras que Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

—Un… —trago saliva, meció al infante para calmarlo y después digiriendo lo que contemplaba lo miro a los ojos ahora con un destello firme y decidido —¿Kagome lo sabe?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que inicio lo nuestro.

Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior, después suspiro, resignada.

—Hoy en la mañana, Kagome se puso un amuleto, quizás por esa razón no puedes detectarla.

—¿Qué clase de amuleto? —se creía lo suficientemente imponente como para aceptar la existencia de algún objeto que pudiera anular sus habilidades súper desarrolladas.

—Mi esposo lo trajo del Monte de las Ánimas.

Y cedió a lo ridículo una vez que escucho el nombre de origen del objeto. Apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño a sabiendas de que sería prácticamente imposible dar con Kagome si ella no se quitaba el dichoso amuleto. El Monte de las Ánimas era un sitio altamente sagrado; inclusive hasta para él era imposible penetrar el campo de energía que tenía a su alrededor sin correr el riesgo de ser purificado y se decía que el monte era la cuna de nacimiento de los _Dioses_ sin embargo jamás creyó esto último por tratarse de una fanfarronería humana.

—Necesito encontrarla —y recordó la neblina oscura que invadió esos ojos azules antes de golpearle el rostro —¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

—Sí dices que salió de tu trabajo en taxi y no llego aquí… —indago en silencio unos minutos que para él fueron eternos —¡Suikotsu! —exclamo de repente y tomando otra vez el teléfono tecleó con rapidez, en esta ocasión bastó solo un tono para que el receptor contestara —Cariño —dijo en un tono de voz dulce y delicado —perdóname que te interrumpa pero se trata de una emergencia ¿No esta Kagome contigo?

 _—Llego hace como una hora pero se fue._

Sesshomaru tuvo deseos de arrebatarle el teléfono a la mujer y ser él quien comenzara a interrogar al sujeto.

—¿A dónde? Aquí no ha llegado y necesito hablar con ella.

 _—Se marchó a retomar sus estudios._

—¿¡Cómo!? Pero no se llevó su ropa, ni sus cosas ¿¡Cómo pudo marchar sin despedirse!?

—Iré a buscarla —azuzo Sesshomaru al interrumpir la conversación —llámame si sabes algo de ella —y sacando una tarjeta blanca de la bolsa de su saco la dejo en la mesita antes de dar media vuelta y partir.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más, le bastaba con saber los dos posibles lugares en los que ella quizás se estaría: Norteamérica o Reino Unido. Entonces tomo su móvil dispuesto a hallarla ese mismo día.

—Jaken —nombro al escuchar la voz de su sirviente del otro lado de la línea —necesito que me busques en todos las aerolíneas disponibles, el nombre de un posible pasajero: Kagome Higurashi. Rastréala y una vez que tengas datos de su destino, me llamas.

 _—Pero amo, hoy tenemos que…_

—Haz lo que te digo —siseo antes de colgar.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Encontrar a su despreciable hermano en su oficina no le fue de su agrado. Estaba a nada de asesinarle cuando noto esa maldita sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—¡Vaya! —canturreo al cruzarse de brazos —parece que mi perfecto medio hermano, olvido nuestra junta de hoy.

—¿Qué junta? —increpó con acidez.

—¿Acaso tu preciosa secretaria no te recordó la Junta? —asomo la cabeza como queriendo buscar a Kagome por detrás de su persona —Por cierto ¿Dónde la dejaste?

Ignorándolo, camino con los puños apretados hasta su asiento, prendió el monitor y comenzó a teclear el computador con violencia. En ningún momento observo las facciones de interés en Inuyasha, porque ahora mismo toda su concentración estaba en buscar a su mujer, no existía nada más importante que averiguar su paradero.

—Jaken —volvió a llamar en ese tono gélido que lo caracterizaba. Enseguida el pequeño sirviente apareció; pálido y sudoroso.

—Lo que te pedí —exigiendo cortante.

El diminuto asistente trago saliva antes de poder responder.

—Compro dos boletos con destinos diferentes. Uno a Norteamérica y el otro a Reino Unido. Ignoran su destino final.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y afilo sus facciones en un lenguaje corporal amenazante.

—No me digas que cambiaste a Kagome por este gremlin deforme —intervino Inuyasha cada vez divertido con la situación que presenciaba.

Volviendo a omitir sus comentarios y su presencia. Se dedicó a seguir observando a su más leal sirviente.

—Busca su matrícula en Harvard y Oxford y una vez que tengas la respuesta prepara el Jet para partir.

—Pero Señor…

—¡Hazlo! —ordenó sin paciencia en su voz.

—¡Hey, hey! —interrumpió otra vez Inuyasha —no vine hasta aquí para que me deseches en tu primera oportunidad, Sesshomaru. Hicimos un trato y debes de cumplirlo.

El aludido giro su atención asesina hacia su medio hermano.

—Nuestro temas labores pueden esperar, Inuyasha.

La cara de sorpresa del otro peliplata fue tan notoria que le causó molestia.

—¿Estas postergando lo que llevas años intentando conseguir? ¿De verdad se trata del Sesshomaru estoico que yo conozco o eres una farsa?

—No estoy de humor para tolerar tu verborrea, Inuyasha. Tengo una asunto muy importante que atender —encontrarla era el asunto de máxima prioridad.

Entonces el mestizo frunciendo el ceño, retándole sin duda.

—No te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que firmemos la fusión de ambas empresas y aclaremos las condiciones en las que se dará. Si te marchas ahora, si intentas si quiera quebrantar el convenio que tú mismo me firmaste, voy hacer uso de la cláusula que nuestro padre interpuso para ambos.

Sesshomaru dejó escapar su aura demoniaca; estaba a nada de repetir su acción asesina de la mañana con Inuyasha.

—¿Me amenazas?

—Tómalo como quieras, Sesshomaru. Pero que quede claro, que yo no soy tu maldito "sitio de espera". O firmas hoy o no lo haces nunca.

Considerar dejarle a Inuyasha lo que a él le había costado adquirir, no era una posibilidad, como tampoco lo era dejar ir a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo tenía una ventaja: con Kagome sabría a ciencia cierta donde podría localizarla: en cualquiera de las dos universidades en las que estuviera cursando, algo que no tenía en el estado de su empresa. Y aunque no le gustó la idea de esperar prácticamente medio mes para lanzarse a su búsqueda, termino por acceder a su actuar de antaño e ignorar lo que sus instintos gritaban en su interior. Así que regulando su respiración y su inexistente paciencia, consiguió relajarse para continuar.

—Prepara todo para la junta —murmuro después de un largo silencio —deseo concluir esto de una buena vez.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se amplió tanto que pudo ver su dentadura.

—Es lo más sentado que pude escuchar de ti, en este día.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

¡Un mes y medio! ¡Un inesperado mes y medio! Fue el tiempo que le tomo para dejar todo en orden. Entre las contrataciones nuevas de los obreros, las cláusulas de la fusión, la organización de los socios y un sinfín de detalles que no tenía previstos, arruinaron sus propósitos de ir en búsqueda de Kagome antes del tiempo establecido. No obstante al menos tenía conocimiento de que cursaba en Harvard y que estaba viviendo en los dormitorios de la misma escuela y aquello, aunque no lo tranquilizo del todo, lo mantuvo expectativo. Hasta que la llamada inesperada de Kikyo volteo su mundo de cabeza.

 _—Sesshomaru, discúlpame que te llame a estas horas_ —era de madrugada y él apenas terminaba de empacar sus cosas para partir a USA. El escucharla desesperada hizo que intuyera lo peor.

—¿Qué sucede?

 _—Hoy en la mañana llame a la Universidad para pregunta por Kagome, porque llevo dos semanas sin saber nada mi hermana_ —aquello alerto sus sentidos.

Si bien, Kikyo le había mantenido al tanto de la estabilidad de Kagome, declarar que no tenía noticias de ella durante semanas lo altero de sobremanera.

—¿Y qué te han dicho? —internamente rezaba porque la respuesta no fuera caótica.

 _—Kagome ha dejado el curso y no saben en donde está._

Sintió caer en un vació negro y percibió un fuerte tirón en su corazón. Primero intento procesar la noticia y después deseo saber las respuestas a las preguntas que divagaban en su mente.

—Imposible.

 _—No dejó datos, tampoco explicaciones del porqué se retiraba y nunca me mencionó que se saldría; mi esposo también ignora que la llevo a tomar tan radical decisión. Sesshomaru, estoy muy preocupada ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si está en peligro?_ —mataría a cualquier osado que se atreviera a tocar una sola fibra de su cabello — _me estoy muriendo del miedo de las conclusiones a las que estoy llegando._

Y él estaba peor. No se esperaba el cambio tan radical y no adivino el actuar tan precipitado de la azabache; la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Porque retirarse de un día para otro de la Universidad sin dar explicaciones?

—Salgo ahora mismo para allá.

 _—¿Iras a buscarla? ¿Y tú empresa?_ —por supuesto le había explicación a Kikyo las razones de su retraso por ir a traerla y ahora mismo se arrepentía de no aceptar la propuesta, de que fuera ella quien le explicara todo lo que él deseaba hablar en persona. Quizás si Kagome hubiese sabido la verdad por su hermana, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Hoy mismo solucione todos mis pendientes. Llegando a Norteamérica me comunico contigo.

Y salió precipitado, enojado y confundido. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía para resolver sus problemas en el próximo encuentro se vieron mermadas ante la probabilidad de no volver a verla jamás.

—Jaken —su sirviente le miró atento —intercepta los boletos de avión desde hace dos semanas que vienen de USA a Japón a nombre de Kagome.

—Si amo.

Convencerse de la idea en que ella estuviera en Japón fue nulificada, porque de ser así ¿Por qué no había regresado a casa de su hermana? ¿Por qué no llamarle? ¿Por qué no avisarle? Aun así tenía que descartar la absurda probabilidad por bienestar mental.

—Quiero también que contactes a todo aquel que la conoció durante su estancia en la universidad.

—Si amo.

Interrogaría el campus completo de ser necesario.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Y por primera vez en su vida descubrió lo que significaba la desesperación. Y desde primera fila palpo lo que significaba la palabra _perdida._ Durante el corto tiempo que Kagome estuvo en la Universidad no hizo amigos, tampoco hablaba con nadie y por lo tanto su lado antisocial impidió que cualquiera de los alumnos pudiera llegar a conocerla, inclusive sus compañeras de dormitorio poco sabían de ella, algo que por supuesto afecto las intenciones de Sesshomaru por encontrarla rápidamente; busco, pregunto, indago y hasta contrato investigadores privados que pudieran dar con Kagome sin embargo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el resultado fue un rotundo: _desapareció sin dejar rastro._ Instalarse en Massachusetts, tampoco iba incluido en sus planes pero lo hizo en su negativa por resignarse a no volver a verla, sabía que estaba viva, intuía también su estancia en el país extranjero porque algo en su interior así se lo anunciaba como también el hecho de que existía una buena razón para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Habían transcurrido dos años desde su búsqueda sin éxito antes de darse cuenta que estaba a punto de volverse loco y si bien Jaken se hacía cargo de los asuntos de la empresa, su ausencia comenzaba a crear estragos tangibles que fueron usados por su maldito medio hermano. Frustrado e iracundo, regreso a Japón ante la posible amenaza de perder el liderazgo de su herencia. Inuyasha estaba en Japón y su presencia era una advertencia tacita. 

—Luces pésimo —dijo Inuyasha al verlo entrar.

Descubrirlo sentado en su escritorio y usando su computadora fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—Quítate de mi lugar —siseo al aproximarse, tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y arrojarlo al suelo. Inuyasha se paró de golpe claramente molesto por la actitud de él.

—No lo estaría ocupando si fueses más cumplido con tus responsabilidades, Sesshomaru. Y tú… —lo recorrió de pies a cabeza —¿Por qué vienes vestido como vagabundo errante? ¿Acaso tus vacaciones no te sentaron bien?

—El Amo no tomo vacaciones, híbrido inútil —protesto Jaken rojo de la cara —él Amo busca a una mujer… —y calló en cuanto el peliplata mayor le dedico una mirada de hiel.

—¿Una mujer? —indago Inuyasha —¿Tienes esa apariencia debilucha por una mujer?

—No te incumbe —paso el brazo por la mesa de su escritorio limpiando al instante la comida chatarra que Inuyasha había dejado.

—¿Estás así por Kagome?

Y el nombre salir de sus labios, le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Levantándose de golpe y haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad lo sujeto por el cuello para estrellarlo contra la pared. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y Jaken retrocedió al percatarse de la errática esencia demoniaca.

—No eres digno de llamarla por su nombre —sus recuerdos se avivaron. El fuego en los ojos azules, el cabello azabache y ese exquisito aroma a vainilla invadieron su mente como un cáncer peligroso. De pronto la imagino en manos de otro, entregando su cuerpo, disfrutando del placer carnal con un completo extraño y por un pequeño instante, abrazada al humano que quizás había elegido para compartir su efímera existencia.

—Idiota… —murmuro Inuyasha cuando al soltarlo lo dejo caer. Ignoro la tos sugestiva y se concentró nuevamente en sus indagaciones.

Respiro profundo, intentando dominar su lado posesivo. No, era imposible que Kagome le buscara un remplazo o… ¿Acaso estaría dispuesta hacerlo de creer la infame mentira de Kagura? ¿Lo estaría? Medito lo que en dos años venía torturándose: el verdadero motivo para desaparecer del rango de todos, incluyendo a su única familia. Kikyo tampoco sabía nada y los pocos amigos que dejo en Japón mucho menos, él mantenía vigilada cada casa simplemente para asegurar la verdad ¿Qué había pasado con Kagome? ¿Por qué se había ido? Saberse engañada no era un motivo fuerte para hacer lo que hizo ¿Acaso era tanto su odio por él?

—Lárgate —dijo al darse la media vuelta y sostener su peso al filo del escritorio. Permanecer y contemplar la oficina significaba recrear en automático los recuerdos de las miles de veces que poseyó a la humana en aquel lugar.

—¿Acaso la dejaste preñada? —pregunto Inuyasha al recuperar el tono de su voz.

Y vio la luz al final del túnel. Todas sus divagaciones, sus preguntas, su intriga fue resuelta con una latente posibilidad ¿Un embarazo? ¿Un hijo? ¿Esa era la razón?

—Jaken —el fiel sirviente avanzó hasta él temeroso —continua buscándola en mi ausencia.

—Sí Amo.

¿Un hijo era la respuesta de la ausencia de Kagome? Que Kagome hubiese quedado embarazada durante el lapso de su relación era una probabilidad muy alta. Nunca se cuidó con ella y jamás tuvo la intención de ser precavido dada a su necesidad por deleitarse sin recato.

—¿Qué paso entre la secretaría y tú, Sesshomaru?

El cuestionamiento de su medio hermano lo saco de sus vacilaciones.

—Te sugiero no te metas en mis propios asuntos.

Regreso a su lugar, peino su larga cabellera hacia atrás y volvió a inhalar profundo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme si la encuentro primero que tú?

Su mirada dorada se abrió para clavarse en los contrarios ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese iluso que tenía la suerte que él no tuvo en dos años?

—Retírate antes de que reconsidere matarte.

Pero Inuyasha amplió más su sonrisa y ladino tomo asiento en una de las sillas que antiguamente Kagome había ocupado el mismo día de su entrevista.

—Yo vivo en Norteamérica desde que nací y nadie conoce ese lugar mejor que yo —él había estado viviendo por dos años en aquel país y a pesar de tener una orientación precisa siempre se sintió perdido —de hallarla y llevarte hasta ella. Deberás darme tu palabra de que comenzaras a tratarme como un igual, es decir: tu hermano menor.

Entrecerró sus ojos exhortándolo al peligro.

—Aspiras a mucho, Inuyasha.

—Ella te importa ¿no? —Sesshomaru afilo sus facciones —no me digas los motivos de tu interés y tampoco voy a mencionar mis deducciones a partir de aquel día que actuaste como un loco posesivo, no obstante es notoria tu desesperación por hallarla.

—¿Sabes algo que yo ignoro?

—Apenas me vengo enterando de tu inclinación de investigador privado y obviamente de tu peculiar desasosiego por volver a verla. Deja que me encargue de tu pequeño asunto en lo que vuelves a tomar las riendas de lo que dejaste en el olvido. Empiezas a perder ese toque que padre tanto elogiaba de ti y es molesto saber que es a causa de una mujer humana.

Recargo sus codos en la mesa y entrelazado sus dedos le dio a entender que estaba meditando su propuesta.

—De acuerdo. Te dará una única oportunidad.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado y le tendió la mano sin tambalear.

—Cerremos el trato con nuestra palabra de honor de por medio.

Y lo hizo. Concreto el convenio.

 **Un año después…**

Revitalizar la empresa, resarcir los daños de ausencia, establecer alianzas perdidas y levantar lo que dejo a la deriva, le costó más trabajo del que pensó. Por momentos pudo olvidarse de la búsqueda desesperada de Kagome y del posible hijo, este último una latente en todos sus sueños. Jaken por otro lado, había tomado como reto personal el paradero de Kagome al enterarse de la intervención de Inuyasha, según él, no podía permitirse perder ante un mestizo de dudosa calidad.

Los tres años transcurridos también habían dejado estragos en la familia abandonada de la azabache, Kikyo de vez en cuando se pasaba por su oficina a preguntar si tenía alguna noticia de su pequeña hermana, no obstante se retiraba con la misma decepción que a él lo aguardaba desde que la vio por última vez. Se reservó la existencia de un posible sobrino o que esa fuese la razón de que Kagome tomara la peor decisión de su vida por ahorrarle el sentimiento que ya la venía consumiendo. Sin embargo empezaba (sin darse cuenta) a resignarse, pues los días, semanas y meses pasaban rápido y poco a poco retomaba su vida laboral pero sin tener la capacidad de tocar a otra mujer. Cada que lo intentaba, cada que consideraba la propuesta el recuerdo de Kagome y su aroma lo obligaban a desechar la idea, al mismo tiempo que volvía a decaer en aquel ciclo sin fin en el que se había hundido. Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el incesante sonido de su móvil hizo eco en toda su habitación, el nombre de Inuyasha apareció en la pantalla y aquello despertó del todo sus sentidos.

—Habla —dijo cortante.

 _—La encontré._

Y un cosquilleo nació en el centro de su estómago; sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, vistió y calzo en un instante.

—¿Dónde? —indagó al tomar las llaves y salir a una velocidad impresionante. Volaría por los cielos de ser necesario.

 _—Nueva York_ —contesto Inuyasha del otro lado de la línea — _trabaja como mesera en un restaurante italiano._

Un calor invadió sus sienes.

—¿Dónde está viviendo?

 _—En un zona de condominios no muy lejos de su trabajo. También descubrí la razón por la que no pudiste localizarla._

—¿Cuál? —había llegado a la azotea y levantado el vuelo sin importarle ser visto.

 _—Usa otro nombre._

Frunció el ceño. Enojado con la azabache era poco delimitar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Retenla hasta mi llegada.

 _—No me digas que te vas a…_

—Pásame la dirección de su casa y retenla con cualquier estupidez hasta mi llegada. También avísale a Jaken para que me espere en ese lugar.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

Admirar el edificio por fuera y descubrir la zona sobrepoblada. Lo obligo a deshacerse de su apariencia sobrenatural y adquirir la humana.

—Amo —musitó Jaken por detrás.

—Espérame en el coche y no salgas.

No se había puesto en contacto con Inuyasha a su llegada por saberse obedecido. Por primera vez confió en que su medio hermano estaría haciendo lo que le exigió al pie de la letra. Así que cauto subió por el ascensor y una vez que el aparato se detuvo en el piso deseado camino entre los pasillos en sigilo, deteniéndose en la puerta que marcaba el número que desde hace tres años deseaba encontrar. Toco dos veces y a sus perfectos oídos llego una voz femenina que no reconoció.

—Kagome no me digas que… —y la mujer que abrió la puerta de par en par se quedó congelada en su lugar al descubrirlo del otro lado del umbral.

—¿Puedo pasar? —adujo sin tapujos. Ya estaba más que confirmaba la estancia de Kagome en el departamento.

Los ojos castaños parpadearon varias veces y quiso omitir el ridículo gesto humano por adivinar las intenciones de la desconocida por querer hablar y no poder emitir más que un débil quejido.

—Sango —escucho decir a una voz más pequeña —¿mami llego pol mi?

Y enseguida su atención giro hacia la pequeña niña que tiraba del vestido de la muchacha. El encuentro visual que hubo entre ambos provoco un reconocimiento instantáneo. Poseedora de un ojo azul y otro dorado, cabellos rizados color plata y piel blanca, sin duda rasgos tangibles de ser sangre de su sangre.

—Buenas noches —dijo la pequeña sin dejar de verle —¿Cómo se llama señol?

Hizo lo que nunca antes; agachándose a su altura e ignorando el gesto de terror en la mujer desconocida, tomo de la mano a la pequeña quien, sin articular ningún gesto de preocupación le siguió sin romper el contacto visual.

—Sesshomaru —y deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso expuesto —¿Y tú?

La niña sonrió ampliamente, demostrándole parte de la herencia de su madre.

—Akila.

Supuso su nombre correcto era _Akira_ dado a su notoria falta de pronunciación de la letra _"R"._ Normal en una niña de su edad.

—Usted no puede pasar —dijo la mujer llamando la atención de ambos —Kagome no ha regresado y… —pudo escuchar el temblor de su corazón como también el trago de saliva grueso que paso por su garganta.

—No seas glosela —protesto Akira —mami me enseño no hacel espelal a la gente —entonces volvió a verlo a él —puedes pasal Sess… —se agarró el mentón y miró hacia el techo haciendo un ademán de estar meditando algo importante —¿Puedo decilte Sessh?

—Por supuesto.

Un gran alivió se asentó en la boca de su estómago cuando su hija volvió a sonreírle. El gesto era el mismo que Kagome tenía. Entonces fue tomado de la mano y guiado hasta el interior del departamento.

—Quédate aquí —dijo la niña al señalarle el sofá —voy a mostlate algo.

Y salió corriendo por el pasillo haciendo revotar sus rizos.

—No puede llevársela —comenzó a decir con miedo la mujer que aún seguía clavada en su lugar —Kagome no dejará que se la lleve.

—Vine por ambas —respondió seco. A la extraña no tendría por qué explicarle los motivos de su presencia —ve a buscar a Kagome antes de que considere marcharme sin ella.

Una mentira, porque no podría retirarse sin hablar antes de los tres años más desesperados de su vida.

—Iré por la policía.

La indiferencia que mostro ante la noticia la hizo salir corriendo. Iba a ponerse de pie y seguirla cuando Akira apareció con un libro entre sus manos.

—Mila —dijo al sentarse a su lado y mostrarle el álbum de fotografías —te paleces a mí —y señalo una donde la retrataba como una bebé recién nacida —eles mi padle ¿veldad?

La veracidad con la que Akira se manejaba le recordó a él mismo. Tomo él álbum y cambio la página para ver las siguiente foto.

—Lo soy —respondió al desviar su atención de la imagen de una Kagome embarazada para fijarse en la heterocromía de Akira.

—Taldaste mucho en volvel ¿polque?

—Me costó trabajo encontrarlas.

Akira junto ambas cejas claramente enojada, permitiéndole descubrió un gesto propio. Sin duda la hija de ambos tenía cualidades y gestos de Kagome y él.

—¿Plometes quedalte a jugal conmigo?

Su pregunta lo disloco un poco pero asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que verbalizaba.

—Por mi vida.

La niña volvió a sonreírle ampliamente. Y por unos escasos segundos se preguntó ¿Cuánto Kagome lo odiaba realmente para desaparecer junto con una niña de ambos? Y entonces la escucho.

—Sesshomaru.

Volteó al mismo tiempo que su hija y al instante fue golpeado por una corriente eléctrica que lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Ahí estaba ella, más guapa que nunca, con sus cabellos más largos de lo que lo recordaba y con ese fuego azul en sus ojos. La dueña de sus pensamientos y torturas nocturnas estaba ahí, frente a él, pálida por el susto de su reencuentro.

—¡Mami! —exclamo Akira al abrazarla por las piernas.

Entonces se permitió ponerse de pie sin dejar de mirarla. Sin color por el impacto y claramente fatigada. Tres años sin verla, tres años soñando y reprimiéndose por sus errores, tres años en los que recreó la conversación que ahora no podía articular.

—Kagome —nombro después de tanto tiempo.

Y dio un paso al frente con intenciones de acercarse, abrazarla y besarla. Tres años necesitándola, añorándola que ahora mismo le costaba controlarse sin embargo todo aquello se esfumo en cuanto ella se agacho y tomo a la niña entre brazos, en una clara señal de protección, adivinó enseguida el por qué al rememorar la palabras de la otra mujer.

—¿Dónde está Sango? —pregunto brusca.

—Fue a buscarte —respondió mesurado.

Iba agregar un: _"viene en camino"_ pero lo reservo por la presencia de Akira. Había notado la pulsera en su muñeca y también ahora lo hacía con la que Kagome llevaba puesta, pronunciarse con su verdadera naturaleza no era sensato.

—Kagome, yo… —empezó a explicarse la morena

Notó el crujir de los dientes de la azabache cuando la otra entro del todo para verla con suplica en sus ojos.

—Cállate —azuzo molesta —después me explicas, llévate a Akira un rato afuera.

—Es de noche —intervino llamando la atención de las tres —lo mejor será que tú y yo platiquemos afuera y ellas se queden en casa.

Le dedico una mirada de hiel que le dolió.

—¿El señol no se va a quedal a jugal conmigo?

—No princesa, él señor tiene otras cosas que hacer —y achico los ojos cuando la escucho darle la respuesta más ridícula.

—¿Qué cosas? —inquirió curiosa.

—Cosas de adultos —completo Kagome cada vez más impaciente por terminar la conversación con la pequeña.

—¡Ah! —exclamó sin comprender —pelo julo pol su vida que jugalia conmigo.

Kagome regreso su atención errática y enfurecida hacia él y juro encontrar un destello de odio en sus ojos azules.

—El señor Taisho ya tiene otros niños con los cuales jugar, princesa.

Y las ganas de corregirla en su error aumentaron.

—Kagome —nombro en tono de advertencia.

—Sango —dijo ignorándolo —lleva a la niña a dormir.

Siguió sus pasos en completo silencio cuando echaron andar por el pasillo pero su resistencia por no tocarla mermo en el preciso instante en que la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia se cerró por detrás de él y ella se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a encararlo. Atrapo su cintura y capturo su boca en un poderoso besó que llevaba años recreando en su imaginación, volvió a percibir aquella sensación electrificante y palpo la tranquilidad de nueva cuenta al ser correspondido con la misma intensidad pero de repente Kagome le había empujado, haciéndolo caer de nuevamente en el abismo en el que se encontraba desde hacía tres años.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —y omitió la réplica al verla limpiarse el beso de ambos —¿Por qué me besaste?

—Lo necesitaba igual que tú.

—Yo no necesito nada de ti —replicó al fruncir el ceño —y será mejor que te vayas. No deseo verte.

Mentía, lo sabía porque aun podía percibir en sus labios esa sensación de apego y su límite de tolerar cada una de sus acciones inmaduras broto.

—Tenemos una hija en común —reprocho intratable —¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo?

—La verdad nunca —admitió al cruzarse de brazos osadamente —Akira es _mía._

—La sugerencia de que la procreaste sola, es ridícula.

Esa niña la habían procreados los dos, producto de las miles de veces que tomo posesión de ese cuerpo que juraría seguía siendo únicamente suyo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto seca.

—Te buscaba.

—¿Para qué? —empezaba a molestarle ese tono altanero pero nuevamente se controló por ser conocedor de todos los acontecimientos de principio a fin.

—Durante estos tres años me he dedicado a…

—Ahórrate la tertulia, Sesshomaru. No me interesa saber nada de ti. Y si venías a buscarme para verme pues ya me viste —giro alrededor de su eje burlona —ya puedes irte.

—Estás actuando de una forma pueril y errática.

—No. Estoy actuando como una madre que protege a su hija; no te quiero cerca de _mi_ hija, no quiero que respires cerca de ella y mucho menos veas por donde ella ve. Busca consuelo con tus hijos legítimos.

Captó su ademán de querer pasarlo de largo pero logrando alcanzarla, la sujeto por el brazo y empujándola contra la pared la acorralo contra su propio cuerpo. Sentirla tan cerca, oler aquel bajo perfume a vainilla lo hizo volverse loco.

—Suéltame, Sesshomaru.

Apresó sus muñecas y las elevó a lo alto para impedirle que siguiera moviéndose.

—Los únicos hijos que tengo son los que tú me diste —Kagome abrió sus bonitos ojos azules sin creerle. Lo intuía así por la forma en que lo miraba.

—Mientes, estoy enterada de…

—Te engaño —intervino él —supo de nosotros porque yo se lo dije, porque él mismo día en que me confesaste tu amor, ese mismo regrese para exigirle el divorcio.

La sintió temblar y dedujo que quizás era su miedo a equivocarse.

—Tu hermana también lo sabía, hable con ella antes de nuestro último viaje y le perjuré que mis intenciones contigo eran sinceras pero el escuchar decirte que estabas enamorada antes de que yo pudiera declararme me dejo perplejo… —y de solo recordar aquella muestra de inmadurez de su parte le hizo enojarse consigo mismo —¿Recuerdas la plática de amor que te dio cuando nació tu sobrino? lo hizo con la intención de tranquilizarte porque ya había hablado con ella y… —lo besó, esta vez era ella quien oprimía sus labios contra los suyos desesperadamente.

Dejo de sujetarla por las muñecas cuando ella marco el ritmo del beso, entonces dejo florecer su lado bestial en el preciso instante en que percibió los dedos de Kagome hundirse en su cabellera. Acalorado y altamente excitado la sujeto por las caderas y la coloco justo a la altura de su pelvis.

—Sessh… —murmuro ella entre las pausas del besó —no creo que…

—Quítalo —dijo al tocar el brazo donde traía la ridícula pulsera. Kagome comprendió a lo que se refería y enseguida deslizo el lazo fuera de su alcance.

Una vez que reafirmo la exclusividad que el mismo había dejado en el cuerpo de su mujer, no aguanto más. Bajo la bragueta de su pantalón, levanto la falda de Kagome y sin dudarlo dos veces se hundió en su interior junto con un prologando gemido de su parte. Su miembro palpito al volver a ser abrazado por las paredes vaginales y casi quiso correrse en el momento en que embistió por primera vez en tres años.

—Sessh… —susurro Kagome contra su oído claramente agitada —no ha…

Volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se embriaga con el exquisito aroma a vainilla. Y dejo escapar lo que hacía mucho tiempo había suprimido en cada encuentro.

—Te amo, Kagome.

Ella paro en seco y busco sus ojos, ambos colisionaron. Unos sin creer y los otros decididos.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir sin salirse de ella —te amo desde hace mucho.

—Sesshomaru —y acuno su rostro entre sus manos —yo también te amo —correspondió antes de besarlo y continuar con la entrega.

Ese mismo día acabaron sus largas agonías, habían terminado los días sin ella y empezado una nueva vida a lado de su familia. Akira sería la primera de los siguientes cuatro hijos por venir, el medio hermano exiliado se convirtió en el tío favorito, la hermana mayor de Kagome una cuñada astuta pues al retorno de su hermana, se encargó de sermonearla como él no lo había hecho y Kagome, ella había dejado de ser la amante de oficina para transforme en _su esposa._

 **FIN**


End file.
